


Look for Allies, Always

by Egobang_for_dayz



Series: Mythical Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Smut, Siren!Dan, Will add more tags as I see fit, mythical creatures, mythical grumps, weretiger!arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan is the only male siren at Akakios, the school for Mythical Creatures. Outcast from the other siren's, he spends his days alone. But one day he meets a little brown Martin Bird who seems to determined to show him a new life with other outcasts.





	1. The Little Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my highschool au/ mythical creature au. At the end will be a description of everyone's creatures in case you don't know. Also, in this AU siren's are the mermaid type, not the bird type. I know the mermaid type is inaccurate but i like it the most. The name of the school, Akakios, is a greek name meaning "Innocent, not evil"
> 
> This chapter got crazy long but i couldn't stop, or find a good stopping point.

Dan stood in front of the mirror on the back of his dorm door. He pulled a beanie on, fighting it over his wild mess of curls. He picked up his navy blue scarf, and carefully wound it around his neck, pressing the fins that stood out on the side of his neck down and under the scarf. There was nothing he could do for the pale blue scales that were scattered over his nose and cheeks like freckles, but at least covering his fins made him stand out a little less. It wasn't hard to tell he was a siren, but he tried to stay below the radar anyway. The less people noticed him, the only male siren in the entire school, the better. It was his 3rd year at Akakios, although he had attended the elementary schools and middle schools as well. His parents had sent him here starting in kindergarten, hoping that being around other mythics would keep him safe. They had no way of telling how much the other sirens would hate him. Male sirens were rare. He was ridiculed and bullied from the start. The other sirens disowned him, and the other mythics laughed at him and beat him if he tried to join any other groups. The pixies pulled his fins and hair, chastising him for his long hair. The merpeople simply refused to talk to him. The were-creatures did most of the beating, using their bulk against him. He had never sang before, refusing to use his powers to control people. He wasn't like that, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Another reason no one accepted him. They all thought he was a wuss. A siren who refused to use their powers was laughable. So Dan stuck to himself. He was always early to class, and sat in the back so he wouldn't run into anyone and no one would sit next to him. The only person he talked to was Dr. Brian Wecht, one of the school counselors. Dan was either in class, with Dr. Wecht, or in his dorm alone. He lived alone, as the School banned coed room sharing, and again, he was the only male in the Siren wing. Frequently Dan ate lunch in either his dorm, or Dr. Wecht's office. He's been seeing Dr. Wecht since middle school, They were more like friends now that Dan was older. Dr. Wecht was an angel, quite literally. 

He grabbed his backpack and slung it over on shoulder. He opened the door and peeked out, and seeing the hallways was empty, he slipped out of his room. He locked the door, and headed towards the main building. It was saturday, but Dr. Wecht had agreed to meet him on saturday and sunday anyway, so he didn't spend whole weekends alone. He went around the quad, sticking to the shade of the trees that lined it. He heard a bird chirping close by, and paused. Suddenly a little brown Martin landed on his shoulder. It was the same Martin that seemed to be following him around lately. The martin fluffed out its feathers and chirped a hello. "Oh, hello to you too little friend." Danny cooed. He reached up with one hand and skritched the top of the martins head. The little bird's eyes closed happily. "Oh! i brought something in case I saw you today!" Dan remembered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of seeds. He held up his hand to the little bird. It hopped onto his fingertips and began eating the seeds out of the palm of his hand. It finished off the seeds as Dan reached the door into the building. "Well this is my stop! See you later?" He asked. The martin chirped and flew off into the sky. Dan smiled a small smile at it, but then resumed his cautious demeanor. He slumped his shoulders and held his head down, trying to disappear as he entered the building. He stuck close to the wall as he passed classrooms and offices, and finally made his way to Dr. Wecht's office. He knocked twice, and entered once he heard the response from inside. With one last look down the empty hallway, he slipped inside, finally breathing a sigh of relief as the door clicked closed. He sat down into one of the overstuffed leather chairs in front of Dr. Wecht's desk. He unwound his scarf from around his neck, and deposited it and his backpack in the chair next to him. He closed his eyes and hummed happily as the fins on his neck stretched and fanned after being stuck under the scarf.

"Good morning Daniel, how is your day going so far?" Dr. Wecht asked, not looking up from the paper work he was going over. Dan was used to this. It helped to not have the steely gaze of the angel on him when he spoke.

"Good morning Dr. Wecht. The morning was ok. I saw that little bird again! The one who's been following me around all week? I gave it some seeds and it stood on my fingers. I feel like it can understand me." Dan spoke softly. He hardly ever spoke at a normal volume. 

"Oh? It seems you've found a friend. The animals are important you know. And please, I've told you, call me Brian. We've known each other too long for formalities." Brian smiled at Dan. Dan smiled back, but only a half smile. Its all he ever mustered. The two settled into quiet, the only sound being the rustling of papers and of Brian's pen scratching across them. Dan pulled out some homework and start working quietly on it. Soon, the day had passed, and it was time for Dan to head back to his dorm. He sighed. The peace never lasted as long as he wanted. He put his scarf back on, and replaced the things he'd removed from his backpack before slinging it back over his shoulder. "Good day Dan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Brian waved and flashed a smile. 

"Goodbye Brian!" Dan bid him farewell, and stepped out into the hallway. He looked around, planning the best route around the students currently lingering in the hall. He slipped past them, and back outside with ease. But that was where his luck ran out. No matter how observant he was, he still missed the werewolf waiting for him in the shadows. He began to cross the quad again, but froze when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Hey Siren. Been missing you." The wolf behind him sneered. Dan didn't turn around. He knew who it was. Tom had been picking on him for many years. Danny just took off in a sprint. The werewolf was faster. He leapt on Dan in an instant, and Dan crashed into the ground, his face slamming on the concrete under him. He felt blood pouring from his nose. The werewolf flipped him over, and Dan's hands flew in front of his face. Tom grabbed onto the end of the siren's scarf and pulled tight. Dan's frantically clawed at it, trying to get his fingers underneath it. Tom sneered at him and released the scarf, but didn't let him go. He started wailing on the crying siren underneath him, hitting his face and his chest. Suddenly, the blows stopped, and a chirping was heard. Dan peeked through his fingers, and saw the martin! the little bird was chirping angrily and pecking at the wolf, dodging his hands as he tried to bat the bird out of the air. Tom jumped up, cursing the bird, and ran from its assault. The little Martin chased him, swooping and pecking until it was sure he wasn't coming back. Then it flew back to Dan and landed on the ground next to him. It chirped, almost worriedly, and hopped around him. Dan pulled himself up, cringing from his bruised ribs. 

"thanks little friend. I'm ok, don't worry. This happens all the time." Dan shrugged. Hot tears streaked down his face, betraying his attempt to tell the bird, and himself, he was ok. He took the end of his scarf and held it to his nose, tilting his head back. He could was it later. The Martin flitted up to his shoulder, and then flew off. It returned and grabbed the other end of his scarf with its feet, gently tugging to guide him. "Do you want me to follow you? Where?" Dan asked, watching the bird carefully through his unswollen eye. The bird did a little loop and then flew ahead to a branch. It chirped and flapped its wings to show dan where it was. "Ok little bird, but then i need to go home, where I'll be alone and safe." Dan told it, still unsure if the bird could understand him. He followed the bird as it led him away from the buildings, landing a few feet ahead of him at a time until he caught up. The bird led him past the buildings, to the forest behind the school. They walked a little ways in, before Dan heard voices at froze. Ahead of him were a group of students. There was a nagi, with her head tilted back in laughter. Her hair was long and jet black, with a single blonde streak in it. Her makeup was perfect and even from here Dan could see emerald green eyes. There was a Griffin, in his human form, but Dan could see his hands were talons, and a lions tailed was stretched out behind him. There was a pixie, also in human form, although his skin was tinted blue, and he seemed to be sparkling. His wings were a beautiful blue, and sprinkling dust whenever they laughed. He had a shit eating grin on his face. The final mythic was a weretiger. He was as tall as dan, but built sturdier than Dan's lanky frame. He had shoulder length brown hair, with a matching blonde streak to the Nagi. Dan watched as the martin flew up to the pixie. 

"Oh hey holly! Where you been?" He heard the pixie ask, with an australian accent. The martin (holly?) chirped and flew towards Dan. Dan gasped and froze as the group of mythics looked at him. 

"P-please don't hurt me. The b-b-b-ird led me h-here. I-I'll just go. Pl-pl-please don't hurt me." Dan felt tears and panic welling up again. The bird landed on his shoulder. The weretiger stepped towards him. Dan instinctively stepped back, prepared to run, despite his aching ribs and face. The Nagi shot the weretiger a glare, and slowly slithered towards Dan with her hands in front of her.

"Take a breath. No one's gonna hurt you. Although it looks like someone already did. That must be why Holly led you here. She's a Hyter Sprite. They lead the lost. She must have wanted you to meet us, but didn't want to scare you. I promise you're safe with us. My name is Suzy." she smiled at him and reached one hand forward to shake. Dan flinched away from her. "Ok, we won't touch you. Promise. Can you tell me your name?" Dan looked into her eyes, and couldn't find any reason not to trust her, despite his every instinct telling him to run. He glanced hesitantly at the weretiger.

"I-I'm D-Dan." Dan stammered, voice low. Suzy smiled brightly.

"What a nice name, come meet the rest of the group." Suzy turned and slithered back to the others. Holly chirped comfortingly in his ear. He looked at her and took a deep breath. He approached the rest of the group slowly, but stayed away from the weretiger. The griffin turned towards him and smiled.

"I'm Barry!" the Griffin introduced himself. Dan nodded at him and swallowed hard. He was vibrating with fear. He'd never spoke to this many mythics at once, at least not without being jumped. The pixie gave a flap of his wings.

"I'm Ross! Holly's my girlfriend." The pixie gave a wink. The Martin flew back to Ross's shoulder. Only the weretiger was left. Dan turned towards him, and took a cautious step back.

"Hey man, I'm Arin. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm not like the other were-creatures. I know its hard to take my word, but if you give me a chance I promise you'll see I'm different." Arin smiled. His tail and ears were up, showing he wasn't aggressive. "So what happened to you?" Arin asked, gesturing towards Dan. Dan shrugged.

"A werewolf jumped me. As usual. I-it happens a-all the time. T-that's why I'm a-afraid of you." Dan explained. His face burned with shame, and he pulled his scarf over his nose to hide his scales. 

"Are you a merman?" Barry asked. Dan shook his head.

"I'm a Siren." Dan said softly, and he closed his eyes, scared of the response. when no one said anything, he opened his eyes. Everyone was.. smiling? 

"that's so cool! i've never met a male Siren! I didn't know there were any." Suzy said. Dan shrugged.

"Male sirens are really rare. I'm the only one in the whole school." Dan explained. The martin flew off, and a few moments later a girl came walking out from where the bird flew. her hair was just past her ears, light and feathery. It was the same color of the bird's feathers. She rejoined the group.

"Hi, I'm Holly. Sorry for tricking you, but I noticed you didn't talk to any Mythics. But you were so nice to me in my bird form, I had to know you and get you to meet the rest of the gang. I'm sorry I couldn't stop that wolf earlier. Are you ok?" The sprite asked, smiling at him. Dan shrugged again.

"I'm fine. Nothings broken this time. It would have been if you hadn't come along when you did. So thanks for that, and you're right. I wouldn't have talked to you in your human form. No Mythics have ever been nice to me before. This," Dan gestured to his swollen eye and bruised face, "is a weekly occurrence. The other Sirens want nothing to do with me cause I'm not like them." Dan said, mostly to the ground he was staring at. 

"Well you're welcome to hang out with us. That's why i brought you here. I knew you'd be safe with us." Holly responded. The others murmured their agreement. 

"Come back to mine and Ross's dorm with us. We can get you cleaned up there, and talk some more." Barry offered. He extended one taloned hand toward Dan. Dan stared at it, and looked up to Barry's face.

"O-ok. I th-think I can d-do that." Dan stammered. Barry smiled gently. Dan reached out cautiously, but pulled back. He couldn't bear to grab the Griffin's hand just yet. barry shrugged easily, and led the way towards the Dorms. Only the Sirens had a completely separate building, because of their hypnosis abilities. Dan stood next to the Nagi, behind Barry, but in front of Holly, Ross and Arin. He kept glancing back at the weretiger, nervous of having a were-creature behind him. 

"Arin's a sweetheart, I promise. We grew up together. I understand you being nervous though, if you've only met bad were-creatures. A lot of them are really rude." Suzy said gently. Dan was embarrassed. He didn't say anything and Suzy didn't push him. Dan forced himself to stop looking back. It wasn't fair to be afraid of this weretiger. Finally they reached Barry's dorm. Barry unlocked the door, and held it open while everyone filed in. Suzy collapsed into a beanbag chair on the floor. Arin sat on the floor next to her, while Ross and Holly sat on one of the two beds. Dan looked around him. the room was covered in Video game posters and figurines. Two desks sat against opposite walls, next to each bed. They both had huge monitors on them, and one had a loop of cats dressed in marching band attire marching across the screen. That made Dan smile a little. Barry sat on the other bed, next to the desk with the cats. Dan remained standing, back to the door. He always felt safest with his back against a wall, no one could sneak up on him. 

"I-I'm sorry i'm a-afraid of you A-a-arin." Dan said, his scarf still pulled up over his nose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He set his backpack down next to him, and uncurled his scarf from around his neck. He winced as his fins stretched out. "Do an-any of you h-have a mirror?" He asked. Suzy smiled and reached into her purse. She pulled out a small compact. He took it gingerly and looked at his fins. The left one was alright but the Right one was crumpled a little, and it hurt to try to stretch it. It must be bruised from when the wolf choked him with the scarf. he reached up a hand and gently pulled on it, but whimpered and quickly released it. His fins looked even paler than normal. Danny sighed.

"Is that from wearing a scarf?" Suzy asked, taking the compact back from him. Dan shook his head.

"No, the werewolf pulled on my scarf to choke me. Not to kill me, he does it just to scare me. But it must have damaged my fin." Dan muttered. Holly got up and went into the bathroom. She returned with a wet washcloth. 

"Dan, can i clean the blood off your face?" She asked gently. Dan hesitated, then nodded. She reached up slowly, giving him time to see her movements, before gently washing the blood off his nose and chin. He thanked her quietly. She just nodded. Dan looked around at the kind Mythics that surrounded him. 

Maybe it was possible to find friends.


	2. Fur and Fins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan begins to trust his new friends, slowly but surely he learns not all were-creatures are mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyones creatures:  
> Dan: Siren  
> Suzy: Nagi, female form of Naga. Nagi's are often revered for their beauty and wisdom. Much like Suzy. They have the body of a cobra from the navel down. Similar to siren and Mermpeople tails. but snake.  
> Barry: Griffin with a human form. When he is in human form, he has taloned hands, and a lions tail.  
> Ross: Pixie with a human form.  
> Holly: Hyter Sprite. Hyter sprites have a human form and a bird form, and they're bird form is a little Martin Bird. In legends they are said to lead lost children home.  
> Brian: Angel. revered for their wisdom and guidance, which is why he's a counselor. also has a human form.
> 
> Everyone has human forms to make it easier. 
> 
> also dan stutters when he gets nervous. Stems from barely talking to anyone.

Dan was still standing in Barry and Ross' dorm room. He still didn't feel safe enough to sit, but he was slowly getting more comfortable with the group of Mythics before him. Everyone was still just... watching him. "S-so what d-did you guys w-wanna talk about?" Dan asked carefully.

"Well tell us about you!" Suzy said cheerily. Dan hesitated. "Or, lets tell you about us first. Is that easier?" she asked. Dan nodded, grateful. 

Holly spoke first. "I love birds! Obviously. I'm 16, Ross and i have been together for two years. My parents sent me here in 2nd grade after i led my whole class home in the middle of the school day." Holly giggled. Ross kissed her cheek.

"I just transferred here from Australia two years ago. I was going to the Mythic school there, but my Dad got a job here. He's a doctor. We're Irish Australian! I love video games and animation." Ross said proudly with a flick of his wings.

"Arin and I have been going here since Kindergarten. We're also 16. Ross is 15. I like makeup, and bugs." Suzy smiled at Dan. 

"I'm 16 as well, I like editing videos, like Ross's animations, and video games. If you couldn't tell by our room. I love cats, and hanging out with these dorks." Barry laughed. Dan turned to Arin, the only one who hadn't said much.

"uh like suzy said. I also really like video games, drawing and animating. What about you Dan?" Arin looked at him with warm brown eyes. Dan was still nervous around him, but he had to admit, Arin was really handsome.

"I l-like music a lot, and dogs, a-and the ocean! But I don't like sharks..." Dan gave a little shudder. "I love video games. D-do you g-guys have any g-games?" Dan asked carefully. he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Arin sprang up, and Dan backed against the door. Arin immediately looked regretful.

"Shit dude, I'm so sorry. I just got excited. We don't have any consoles, but we have lots of stuff on the computers. Barry, Can i show him?" Arin asked turning to barry. He waved his hand in a 'go ahead' gesture. Arin pulled the chair out from the desk and looked at Dan. "Come sit, you can play for a while. I promise I won't stand behind you." He added sheepishly. Dan took a deep breath.

"y-yeah ok. I-I'm r-really sorry I'm like this Arin. You do seem really nice." Dan tried to smile at him. Arin shook his head.

"Considering you just got your ass kicked by a werewolf, I don't blame you. All I can do is try to prove that you can trust me." Arin smiled again, and Danny felt a flutter in his chest. He sat down in the chair, and Arin pulled up the games. "So everything on an emulator, but we have Zelda, and pokemon and stuff." Dan's fins perked up at the sound for Zelda. Arin laughed, but it sounded a bit like a purr, and opened up the first Zelda. Dan couldn't help but hum along with the theme. But then he realised what he was doing and gasped, hands covering his mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry. i di-didn't mean to start humming." Dan looked wide-eyed around the room.

"Its totally fine! I'm pretty sure we're all safe unless you start actually singing." Suzy laughed. Dan relaxed a little. Everyone crowded around him, after asking if it was ok, and watched him play Zelda. Before he knew it, it was 7:00 and almost time for curfew. 

"Oh shoot, Look at the time. I guess its time to go." Dan's fin's drooped a little. "I'm so far from my dorm." He muttered to himself. 

"Do you want me to walk you? None of the other were-creatures mess with me, they just leave me alone." Arin offered. Dan thought about it. He sat up, and smiled. A full smile.

"That's so nice of you! I'd love to!" Dan said. His left fin gave a little flutter, but his right was still tender. He got up and gathered his stuff. Holly and Suzy said goodbye to Ross and Barry, and trailed the other two boys out.

"It was great to meet you Dan! Our dorm is the other way. See you tomorrow?" Suzy said, with that gentle smile she seemed to be so good at. Dan's brow furrowed.

"You guys wanna hang out with me again? Really?" Dan was so unsure. This was entirely new territory.

"of course we do silly! Technically, we've hung out a lot. I was just a bird." Holly laughed. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, ok, see you guys tomorrow!" He gave a wave, and watched the girls head down the hall. He turned back to Arin, who gestured for him to lead the way. Dan started walking, and Arin was careful to stick by his side and not be behind him. Dan still looked around constantly, watching every shadow and checking down hallways before walking through them. They exited the Dorm hall and headed towards the Siren Dorms, which were at the end of the hall. "Why did you offer to walk me?" Dan asked after a while. Arin shrugged.

"You're already hurt, and you look so afraid. I wanted to make sure you get home safe. I'll pick you up tomorrow if you want. I'll be your personal bodyguard!" Arin lit up with a smile. Dan shrugged.

"You don't have to. I promised Dr. Wecht I'd meet up with him tomorrow, but if you really want to, you can come with. He'll be happy I've made a..." Dan trailed off. He didn't want to say friend too soon. He was still expecting them to realise he's not worth hanging around. Everyone always does. He should just appreciate that he had one fun day, and not expect anymore. Why did he even ask? Of course Arin doesn't want to come with him to see Dr. Wecht. 'Great. Now he knows you're a fuck up. Way to go Dan.' He thought bitterly. Then he realised Arin was talking, and looking at him. "I-I'm sorry. D-did you s-say something?" Arin looked worried.

"Are you ok? Your fins were drooping again." Arin repeated. Dan gasped. 

"O-oh n-no! M-my s-scarf! I-I need it." Dan began to panic. Arin started to reach out to him, then drew back.

"Hey don't worry. We're almost to your dorm, and I'll bring it back when i pick you up tomorrow. What time do you meet Dr. Wecht? I'd love to meet him!" Arin said. He gestured, showing they had already arrived at the Siren Dorms. Dan let out a breath.

"Ok. I-I'll meet you out here. 10? T-that's when i meet. D-Dr. Wecht." Dan swallowed hard, still nervous about not having his scarf.

"You got it! I'll be here. See you later Dan!" Arin waved and then trotted off towards his own dorms. Dan took a deep breath and trudged towards his room. Thankfully, he made it without incident. He unlocked his door and slipped inside. He dropped his backpack on the ground, and gently pulled off his shirt, careful of his bruised ribs. He turned around in the mirror to check his wounds. His left eyes was swollen and purpled, his nose was swollen. His cheeks had blossoming bruises on them. There were bruising littering his chest. 'Well, at least i got off light thanks to Holly' Dan thought to himself with a sigh. He went over to his mini fridge and pulled a couple ice packs out of the freezer part. He wrapped them in paper towels, pulled off his jeans and laid down in bed, pressing the ice to his eye and his nose. He lay there for a while, and once the ice packs had melted, he dropped them to the floor, and let himself drift off to sleep.

\-------

Dan woke up the next day in more pain then he fell asleep. He let out a groan as he pulled himself up. His head was pounding, and everything hurt. He checked his phone. He had an hour until he was to meet Arin. He took a shower, and padded around his dorm in his boxers while he decided what to wear. He pulled on a ripped pair of jeans, a t-shirt so faded there was no telling what band it was, and then his leather jacket. He decided not to wear his beanie today. He was feeling a little bolder knowing Arin would be walking with him. He left his backpack, all his homework was done. Checking himself in the mirror, he saw his bruises had all darkened overnight. It hurt to breath. But he had plans, with friends! And he was so excited to tell Brian about his friends. He couldn't skip today, no matter how much pain he was in. Finally it was time to meet up with Arin. He still kept his head down and tucked close to the walls while he walked through the Siren Dorm. He exited the building. He found Arin waiting for him. Arin's ears swivelled towards Dan before Arin turned to see him. He smiled brightly, and held out Dan's scarf. Dan took it gratefully, and wrapped it around his neck, wincing as he tucked in his inured fin.

"Why wear the scarf if it hurts your fin" Arin asked as they started making their way towards Brian's office.

"If i don't, people tug on my fins. They're delicate. And if I lose one, it doesn't grow back. And i don't want Brian to see the injured fin. It's bad enough he's gonna see the rest of these bruises. He worries."

"Brian?"

"Oh! Sorry. Dr. Wecht. I've been meeting with him since middle school, so he tells me just to call him Brian." Dan admitted shyly. He knew he had revealed too much. They reached Brian's office, and like every visit, Dan knocked twice. He pushed open the door when he heard brian's response. "Brian? Guess what. I brought a friend." DAn watched as Brian sat up straight. He waved them in. Dan pushed the door open further, and sat in one of the chairs as Arin entered and shut the door behind him. He sat down in the other chair. "Arin, this is Dr. Wecht. This is Arin." Dan introduced. Brian looked hesitant.

"A weretiger? Are you trustworthy?" Brian glared daggers into Arin, who seemed to shrink under the angel's gaze.

"Yes sir. I would never hurt Dan. Our friend Holly, a hyter sprite, brought him to our group after he got hurt." Arin held his gaze, but shifted uncomfortably. Brian's head snapped to Dan and his eyes widened as he took in Dan's bruised face. 

"Oh Daniel. Tom again?" Brian's face softened. He got up from behind his desk and came around to kneel next to Dan. Dan nodded, and refused to look at Brian. "Danny, take off your scarf." Dan shook his head hard, and winced. "Daniel." Briand ordered sternly. Danny unwound the scarf and stretched out his left fin. The right didn't move though. Brian tusked. "Arin, avert your eyes. I need to heal Dan. But the light my magic makes can be painful to were-creature eyes." Arin nodded and looked away. Brian held his hands over Dan, and a white light emitted from his hands. When the light faded, all Dan's bruises were gone, and his right fin stretched and fanned out.

"Thanks Bri. Arin you can look again." Dan smiled as Arin looked back at him.

"Wow! You look so much better. Thank god. I was worried about you." He was watching Dan's fins, which seemed to move of their own accord. Dan was watching Arin's ears as the swivelled to locate any sounds. 

"I met a whole group of Mythics who are really nice to me! Turns out that Martin was actually a student, Holly. I met Suzy, who's a Nagi, Ross who's a pixie, and Barry, who's a griffin! They're all really nice. Holly is really gentle too." Dan was sitting up a little straighter as he talked excitedly about his new friends. Arin watched in amazement as the scales littering Dan's body seemed to flare to life. There were scales all down his neck, and scattered across the backs of his hands. They were so pale yesterday, Arin hadn't noticed them. it seemed the more excited Dan got, the brighter blue his scales and fins shone. His fins were fully flared out now, his curls bouncing as he spoke. Arin was in awe. This Siren was so beautiful. 

"Well that's wonderful dan!" Brian clapped Dan on the shoulder before returning to his desk. "I haven't seen your scales this color in a long time. You must be really happy." Brian commented, as if he could read Arin's mind. Dan looked down at his hands, and back up at brian. Blue was tinting the skin on his face. 

"Wait I thought you blushed red?" Arin asked. Dan shrugged.

"Siren colors are really based on their mood. When i'm scared or in danger, I blush red. But happiness, that's blue. Just like my scales!" Dan explained. He sounded more cheerful than Arin had ever heard him. "Do you mind if we cut short today Bri? We're going to go hang out with the others!" Dan seemed to vibrate with nervous energy. Brian laughed and waved them off.

"Go, have fun. Oh and Arin?" Arin turned back to Brian. "Watch out for him." Brian added. Arin nodded, and followed Danny into the hall. He noticed Dan hadn'r put his scarf back on, but decided not to mention it. He was glad to see Dan so excited, and didn't want to ruin it. They made it to Barry's pretty quickly, and Arin knocked. They heard barry call them in from the other side and pushed in. Suzy and holly were already there. Holly was sitting with Ross on his bed, and Barry and Suzy were sat on the other one. Arin gestured for Dan to take the beanbag chair, while he sat himself in a desk chair. 

"Wow Dan! You look way better! how did you heal so fast?" Holly asked. Dan shrugged.

"Dr. Wecht heals me. He's not really supposed to, but if he didn't, I'd never heal with how often I get my ass kicked. That's why i wasn't super worried yesterday." Dan's scales faded a little bit, and Arin found himself desperate to find a way to bring the color back. 

"Your scales are so bright. i never noticed how many you have. They're lovely." Suzy remarked. That seemed to work, and Dan brightened up again.

"Oh thank you suzy! They haven't been this bright in a long time. They're usually pale cause I'm always trying to hide." Dan explained. Suzy nodded sympathetically.

"Why do you get picked on so much anyway?" Ross asked.

"Well the other sirens don't like me cause I'm male. The pixies make fun of my long hair. But as for the were-creatures. They beat me up because i refuse to fight. I won't hurt anyone. I've never used my powers. So they see me as weak, and something to be crushed. Its not a big deal, as long as I don't have to hurt anyone." Dan looked at the floor while he spoke. Surely they would turn on him now that they knew he was a wuss. He knew it couldn't last.

"You've never used your powers?" Barry asked. Dan shook his head. "That's really admirable. I don't think I've ever met a Siren who hasn't at least once." Dan met Barry's eyes and smiled. A real smile, full of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Woah thats a lot of teeth!" Arin laughed. Dan covered his mouth with his hand. "No no! Its ok. I just totally was not expecting you, sweet quiet Dan, to have like fucking shark teeth." Arin was doubled over laughing, and soon Dan joined him. This felt good. This felt easy. It had been so long since Dan had laughed, and had friends. He couldn't remember ever having friends. Suzy hit Arin's shoulder.

"Arin don't laugh at his teeth." She scolded. Dan shook his head as the last of the laughter died out.

"No it's totally ok Suzy. It feels good to laugh. I haven't had friends before. This is so wonderful." Dan looked teary eyed at everyone, the truth of his words hitting him suddenly. arin reached a tentative hand out, and when he didn't flinch away, laid a big hand on Dan's shoulder. He smiled at him. Ross interrupted and announced he was hungry. They ordered a pizza and spent the rest of the day laughing and joking. Dan fully relaxed for the first time in years. He knew he was safe with these guys. When it came time to leave, Arin offered to walk him again. Dan gratefully accepted. they left the dorm and headed back towards the Siren Dorm. "Hey, Big Cat?" Dan started.

"Hm? Wait, what did you just call me?" Arin asked, amused.

"I called you Big Cat. Cause you're a Big cat." Dan poked one of Arin's furry ears to accentuate his point. It flicked and Dan giggled. "Why don't you hang out with any other were-creatures?" Dan watched Arin carefully, afraid he had overstepped. Arin shrugged.

"I'm not like them. They all love to prove how tough they are. Its like a constant pissing contest. Who can beat up the most kids, who can eat the most, who can transform the fastest." Arin's ears flattened against his head and a growl emitted as he spoke. Dan stepped back. Arin caught himself and shook his head. "Shit. Sorry. They just drive me crazy. I'd rather play video games and animate than worry about being the best at fucking changing." Arin shrugged. 

"Well I'm glad you're not like them. All of you guys are so nice, and you took me in." dan looked away from arin. "I hope you won't regret it..." He added, much quieter. Arin stopped walking, and took Dan's hand in his own. 

'We won't. I can already tell. Once you got comfortable, you're so funny and nice. Holly never would have led you to us if she didn't think you belonged with us. You're part of this rag-tag bunch of idiots now. You're stuck with us." They started walking again, and Arin didn't let go of Dan's hand. Dan hope Arin couldn't see the blue dusting his face in the dark. All too soon, they were at the entrance to the Siren Dorm, and Arin released Dan's hand. "Well, goodnight Danny.I'll meet you before class and walk you." arin strolled away before Dan had the chance to protest. dan pushed his way into the building and down the hall to his dorm. Once inside, he immediately sat at his computer and wrote an email to his parents, telling them all about his new group of friends. With that sent, he laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, excited for more time with his new friends.

But peace never lasts.


	3. Trust is Easy to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin makes a mistake, and shatters Dan's trust in him. The rest of the group has to help them rebuild. But once trust is broken, can it ever truly be replaced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough chapter for our poor sensitive fishboy. It gets better though.

The next morning Dan woke up actually excited for the day. He knew Arin would be waiting for him, so he hurried to shower and get dressed. He pulled his hair into a ponytail, and pulled his beanie down over it. He had pixies in his first period who were always pulling on his hair. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, double checked to make sure his fins were well hidden, and grabbed his backpack. He headed out to meet Arin. When he exited the Siren Dorms, he saw arin waiting for him. But something was wrong. Arin's ears and tail were drooping. He looked.. sad? Maybe aggressive. Dan couldn't be sure. But one ear perked and swivelled towards him, so it was too late to turn back now. Arin turned around and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His normally warm eyes were guarded. "Big Cat? Are you ok?" Dan asked carefully, keeping his distance from the weretiger. He may have proved to be kind but Dan couldn't help but be wary. 

"Yeah. I'm fine man, just tired this morning. Lets get to class, yeah?" Arin walked on, and Dan followed. He didn't push for a different answer. They walked in awkward silence until they reached Dan's first class. "Come to Barry's room for lunch." Arin said flatly before disappearing into the sea of mythics moving through the halls. Dan sighed and entered his class, with his head down. He took his usual seat in the back, with the window on one side and the back wall behind him. He couldn't focus in class. He was worried about Arin. He was also worried that he didn't want him around anymore. What could Dan have done overnight to change their minds so quickly. As The first class ended and Dan shuffled to his next class, he found himself drowning in his own thoughts. 

_"You're weak. They finally realised it."_

_"they only hung out with you for pity."_

_"You're worthless. You're nothing."_

The thoughts cycled through his head again and again. The bell signaling the start of lunch forced him out of his thoughts. Despite his anxiety telling him he wasn't wanted, he found himself standing in front of Barry's door without even realising it. He knocked hesitantly. He heard Barry call for him to come in, but he hesitated. Hearing his new friends voice made his worries crash into him. Tears streaked down his face before he could stop them. The door opened, and he looked at Barry with wet eyes and started blubbering an apology. Barry's eyes widened.

"Dan take a breath, step inside. Can i touch you?" Barry asked as Dan stepped inside and he shut the door. Dan just nodded, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands trying to get the tears to stop. Barry pulled him onto the bed so they were both sitting, and pulled dan against his chest. With one hand he traced patterns on Dan's back, and the other hand combed through Dan's curls, carefully detangling it with his talons. "Did something happened?" he asked after a minute, one Dan's breathing had evened out again.

"Arin was really short with this morning and I just realised you guys were probably tired of me and realised you didn't want to be my friend and then when I saw you I was so sure you were gonna tell me to leave I had a panic attack. I'm sorry Barry. I'll go." Danny moved to pull away from Barry, but Barry didn't let him.

"Hey, its all ok. You can stay. We want you here. The others will be here any minute and they'll tell you the same thing. I don't know what was wrong with Arin this morning but I'm sure he didn't mean to take it out on you. Suzy will fillet him when she learns he upset you." Barry chuckled. That made Dan smile a little. He sat up from Barry and wiped the dried tears off his face.

"Thanks Bar. I'm sorry for all this. Sometimes once a bad thought gets into my head it keeps circling until it collects more bad thoughts and then I can't think of anything else." Dan explained. He took a shaky breath. At least his head was quieter now. Before Barry could respond, there was a knock on the door. The rest of the group entered, chattering among themselves. Dan shrunk back a little when Arin came in, and Barry put a hand on Dan's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You ok Dan? You look like you've been crying." Holly asked sweetly. Dan smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just scared you guys already realised you don't want me around. Barry reassured me though." Dan shrugged.

"Why would you think that? Did someone say something? Suzy questioned. Dan shook his head, but found himself unable to come up with a good enough excuse to be able to lie.

"Arin just seemed really off this morning and my anxiety was telling me its cause you guys didn't like me." Dan said meekly. He looked at the ground. 

"Arin! Don't take out your grumpiness on our new friend." Suzy glared at Arin. Arin's ears flattened and a growl came from deep in him.

"I didn't fucking mean to. You don't need to yell at me! Not like I knew he was gonna panic cause I was tired!" Arin growled, low and deep. He lashed out a hand to gesture towards Dan, but the siren saw it as he was trying to hit him. Dan froze. Arin was angry, and it was all Dan's fault. Dan sprang up from the bed and bolted from the room, ignoring everyone calling after him. He left his backpack sitting next to Barry's bed but he didn't care. He ran around the building, and towards the lake that was next to the forest behind the school. The sky had opened up and it was raining, so he knew none of the other fish people would be in the lake. He stripped off his clothes and plunged into the cold water. He shifted under the water, and felt relief as his gills opened up with the water. He felt serene under the water. Nothing could touch him here. He swam to the bottom, and rested there, watching the rain fall against the surface of the water high above him. 

\----------

Arin watched Dan flee the room wide eyed. He tried to call after him, but the Siren didn't stop. The door slammed and the room was left in stifling silence. Arin turned to look at the others. "I didn't mean to. I swear to god I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Its the full moon. I'm always tired and grumpy on this day." Arin tried desperately to explain himself. Guilt was forming a tight knot in his chest.

"Dan didn't know that. He probably expected you to launch at him. You heard him, all the other were-creatures attack him any chance they get. You scared that poor Siren!" Holly scolded him. Arin flinched. Holly may have been significantly shorter than him, but damn if he wasn't afraid of her sometimes. "Suzy we need to go find him. He's out there alone and afraid." Suzy nodded.

"Let me come, I wanna apologise. I never meant to scare him." Arin pleaded. Holly shook her head.

"Let us talk to him first. We'll make sure he's safe, I promise." Suzy said gently. With that, she and Holly left the room. Arin sank into the beanbag chair and put his head in his hands, his ears lowered in sadness. Barry put a hand on Arin's shoulder, but Arin shrugged him off. He didn't feel like he deserved the griffin's kindness. 

\--------

Dan was running his tail through the sand at the bottom of the lake when he saw movement on the surface. He shrunk back and watched careful. Even through the water, he recognized Holly and Suzy at the lake's edge. He could hear them calling, his ears attuned to hear underwater. He debated not going up. But, they were his friends and he did kind of just run out on everyone. With an internal sigh, he pushed off the bottom of the lake and swam up towards the girls. He rose out just so his eyes were out of the water. They smiled when they saw him. Holly sat down on the ground. 

"Hey Dan. Can you come out so we can talk?" Holly asked with her head tilted to the side. Dan thought for a moment then gestured with his head towards the dock. He ducked back under the water and swam towards it. Reaching it, he pulled himself up on it, resting his head on his forearms and using his tail to keep himself afloat. The girls met up with him. Holly took off her shoes and rolled up her pants, and sat on the end of the dock with her feet trailing in the water. Suzy sat so the end of her tail was hanging into the water. 

"I'm sorry I ran out. I thought Arin was gonna attack me. I shouldn't have said anything about this morning, I didn't mean to anger him." Dan explained, tears welling up once more. Holly placed a gentle hand on Dan's forearm. 

"Its not your fault Danny. He always gets a little touchy and tired on the nights of the full moon. Even though he can shift at any time, full moons force the were-creatures to change and the day of they're always drained. He feels awful about snapping at you. He wanted to com apologize but we made him wait." Suzy explained. Dan looked at her, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"I just.. still don't know if I can trust him. He seems really nice but then he snapped at me. I don't want him to hate me. Its been really nice having him walk me around campus." Dan sighed. He had been so sure the weretiger was nice. He didn't want to not trust him.

"I've known Arin for a long time. He would NEVER hurt you on purpose. I promise. Why don't we walk you back to your dorm, you can take the rest of the day off and in the morning Arin will pick you up and you two can talk." Suzy offered. Dan furrowed his brows while he thought.  
"yeah, ok. How did you guys find me anyway?" Dan cocked his head. 

"Well we looked for you in your dorm, but when you weren't there we asked Dr. Wecht where you would go. He sent us here. Then we saw your clothes." Holly explained with a laugh. "Before we go, can I see your tail?" Dan blushed light blue and nodded. He hauled himself up onto the dock so the girls could see his tail. It was sky blue, and shined green as it moved. He had two long dorsal fins on each side of his tail, and the long fin at the end was a dark blue. His left dorsal fin was tattered, like it had been bitten into. Probably because it had. "Wow, its so beautiful. May I?" holly stretched a hand towards his tail and waited until Dan nodded his ok. She stroked it gently. "its so smooth." Her hand trailed over the left Dorsal fin, the one closest to her and she shot a questioning glance at Dan. 

"Like I said yesterday. I hate sharks." Dan shrugged. Neither girl asked further than that, and he was grateful. The nightmares were bad enough, he didn't wanna go farther into it. With their curiosity satisfied, he slipped back into the water and swam back over to his clothes. He transformed back into his human form, and slipped from the water. He changed back into his clothes and walked back over to where the girls were. Holly had since put her shoes back on and unrolled her pants. Holly and Suzy flanked him on either side and linked arms with him. The trio headed back to the Siren Dorms, where dan bid them farewell. He retreated to his room and changed into his pajamas. He desperately needed a nap after that. 

He fell into a fitful sleep, flashes of orange striped fur and sharp teeth clouding his sleeping mind.


	4. Building Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin try to work past Arin's outburst. Can he earn the sirens trust again, or is Dan too scarred?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attacks, nightmare reference and slurs.

Danny woke up the next morning frightened. He'd nightmares all night, switching from a shark in the dark of the ocean, to flashes of orange and black fur, of huge teeth and long claws. He didn't want to admit that he'd had nightmares about his friend, guilt and fear warring in his heart. He took a shaky breath and got up. He lost himself in the mundane routine of the morning. Before he even realized, too lost in his thoughts, he found himself with his hand on the door knob and his backpack hanging off his lanky frame. He took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves, and pushed out of the door. 

Dan blinked in the harsh morning sunlight when he exited the Siren Dorm. He saw Arin waiting in his usual place a little ways away. Arin's ears and tail were down again, but one perked a swiveled toward him. Dan froze. Arin didn't turn around and Dan had to fight not to turn and run. He hated that he was shaking, he so badly wanted to hug arin and tell him all was fine but he wasn't sure if it was. He was terrified that Arin would pounce on him the moment he came close enough. Arin must have smelled his fear, because he turn around. Dan took in the defeated look on his face, and the guilt lining his brown eyes and Dan knew he wasn't in danger. He relaxed a little, enough to step towards Arin. "I'm so sorry ar-" dan started, but Arin raised a hand to stop him. 

"No Dan, please. You have nothing to apologize for. Yesterday was all me. Full moon's make me grouchy and I took it out on you. Sometimes I can't control my anger, but I promise I'd never hurt you. I couldn't hurt anyone but..." Arin trailed off. "But especially not you." He finished, almost inaudibly. But Dan heard him, the light blue dusting his cheeks the only indication he gave. 

"Arin, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. I can't say I won't be wary around you for a while, and for that I'm sorry, but I forgive you." Dan reached out carefully, and placed a timid hand on Arin's broad shoulder. Arin met his eyes with surprise. Dan gave a half hearted smile. His heart was still beating like a bird trying to break free, but he forced himself to stay calm. Arin was a friend dammit, and everyone said he wouldn't hurt Dan. 

"I totally understand you being wary. But I promise I'll spend every day trying to earn your trust back." Arin grabbed the hand on his shoulders and laced his fingers with Dan's before lowering their hands to their sides. He led Dan to class, smiling at the dark blue blush covering Dan's face. 

They reached Dan's first class without any issue. Arin released Dan's hand and waved to him, after confirming they would meet at Barry and Ross's dorm for lunch. Classes passed in a blur, Dan too caught up in remembering his nightmares from the night before to pay any attention to class. Lunch finally came around, and Dan packed up his bag to head to meet his friends. He was crossing the quad when he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He froze, terror clutching at him. Before he could process what was happening a hand was on his arm and he was whipped around. Tom stood in front of him, smirk plastered on his face. He was flanked by two other were-creatures, neither of whom Dan knew by name. He clenched his fist, trying to hide his shaking. What he didn't expect, was what Tom said to him. 

"Didn't take you for a faggot, Avidan." He sneered. The two goons next to him chuckled under their breath. Dan's heart was in his throat, threatening to flee his body in fear. Tom took a step closer. "Saw you holding hands with that were-pussy." Tom continued. Another step. Dan took a step back. That was the wrong move. In an instant Tom was on him, fists clenching in the collar of Dan's shirt, an shoved him backwards. Dan stumbled before hitting the ground in a heap. 

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM." A voice, no, a roar cut through the chatter of the quad as students breaked for lunch. Dan's head snapped up to see a tiger marching towards them. It took him a minute, but he caught the brown eyes above the tiger's muzzle and realized who his savior was. Arin approached Tom and hauled him away from Dan. He snarled deep from his chest, and told Tom in a very clear way to "Fuck off." Tom did just that. Dan has never seen the werewolf look scared before, but with their tails between their legs, he and his goons ran off. Dan stared up at Arin with wide eyes, finally taking him in fully. Arin was the same height, but covered in orange fur with stripes of black streaking through it. His eyes were the same, despite the fact that he now had a tiger's face. His hands and feet were replaced by massive paws, and one stripe on his shoulder was a pale blonde instead of black. His hair was on end, his tail fluffed out and lashing, his ears pinned to his head. He was still snarling after Tom, making sure the wolf wasn't coming back. Arin turned to look at Dan and his eyes softened and the snarl stopped. Without a word, he lifted the trembling Siren into his arms bride style. He ran to Barry's room, shouldering through doors. He knocked on Barry's door and shouted for someone to open the door. Once inside, he deposited the still shaking Siren onto Barry's bed. Ignoring the Griffin's questions, he ducked into the bathroom to shift back into his human form. 

After Dan watched the tiger enter the bathroom and shut the door, the shock wore off, and the panic took over him. Suddenly he couldn't breath, gasping for air like a fish out of water. He was shaking so hard he was worried he'd vibrate right off the bed. Tears were streaming down his face. The combination of being attacked, and then saved by the very face that had haunted his nightmares was too much. His heart was slamming in his chest, threatening to shatter his rib cage. Barry sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, unsure if he could touch Dan in this moment. He reached foreword, but Dan flinched away from him, and curled in on himself, heavy sobs racking his thin frame. So Barry stepped back, and went into his small kitchen area. He fixed a few mugs of teas and brought them out to the coffee table that was near his bed. He sat down at his computer and opened up Spotify. He put on a calm playlist of instrumental music. He may not be able to physically comfort Dan, but he knew some ways to help otherwise. He got up and crossed to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. Arin grunted for him to come in. Barry entered the small bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He watched his friend carefully. Arin was sat on the toilet, arms propped up on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened? Why did you enter my room in tiger form, and why is Dan having a massive panic attack on my bed? Again." Barry asked calmly. Arin let out a shaky sigh before meeting Barry's eyes. Barry smiled sweetly, and Arin couldn't lie even if he wanted to. Not to Barry.

"I caught a werewolf attack Dan. I promised him that as long as he was with me, he would be safe. When I saw it, I just lost it. I had to protect him. I shifted before I even realised how angry I was. I chased off the werewolf, and then I just picked up Dan and carried him here. I wasn't really thinking, I was just so focused on getting him to safety. Is he ok?" Arin looked so worried. 

"I don't know. Come back out with me. Talk to him when he's calmed down. It'll be fine." Barry smiled again and reached out a taloned hand toward Arin. Arin took it and followed Barry out, his head down. When they re-entered the main space, they were greeted with Dan sitting up in Barry's bed, sipping tea and humming softly. He seemed ok, but Arin was nervous his second outburst had ruined everything, despite his best efforts to convie Dan he was safe with him. Dan looked up at Arin, and Arin's heart broke at the tear tracks running down the Siren's face. Dan gave a shaky smile.

"Thank you for saving me Arin. That really means a lot to me." Dan said, blue creeping into his face just a tiny bit. Arin shrugged.

"I promised you I would keep you safe. I stand by that. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt. I'm sorry if my tiger form scared you." Arin shrunk back, like mentioning it would make Dan scared again. Dan patted the spot next to him on the bed. Arin hesitated, but after a heartbeat, he went and sat next to Dan. The siren turned to Arin.

"It's not your fault. You did what you had to do. Last night.... Last night I had nightmares. My fear of sharks was mixing with how I was feeling about you. I was getting attacked by a shark, and then it would shift into a tiger. That's why your tiger form scared me." Dan let out a yawn as if to emphasize his point about nightmares, and Arin saw the light glint against razor sharp teeth. "I should go talk to Dr. Wecht. I'm ahead in all my classes so its ok if i miss. Will you walk me?" Dan looked cautiously at Arin. Arin broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course I will!" Arin answered and stood up. He grabbed Dan's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, not listening to dan's meager protests. Dan stood on shaky legs, still trying to recenter himself after his panic attack. The boys bid farewell to Barry, and walked towards Brian's office. "So can I ask why you started seeing Dr. Wecht?"Arin asked, head tilted in curiosity as they walked. Dan looked ahead of them instead of meeting Arin's eyes.

"Depression, anxiety, OCD. Turns out your mental health suffers when you live in isolation. I'm fucked up. I understand if you don't wanna hang out with someone who's such a mess." Dan shrugged, like it was no big deal. But tears were already welling as he thought about his new friends leaving him. They stopped in front of Brian's door, and the longer Arin was quiet, the more worried Dan got.

"I'm sorry you've been so alone. You don't have to be anymore. You have all of us. We're all a family, and we stick together. I will always be here for you, and protect you." Arin promised. Dan searched his eyes for a lie, but he saw nothing but kindness swimming in his rich brown eyes. Dan felt overwhelmed. He reached forward suddenly, and threw himself at Arin, his arms wrapping around the tiger's neck and his face buried where his neck and shoulder connect. Arin made a grunt of surprise, but quickly returned the favor, strong arms encircling the thin waist of the siren. They stood like that for a moment, before the door to Brian's office swung open. The angel in the doorway cleared his throat and the boys separated quickly. Arin muttered a goodbye and left, head down, trying to hide the blush on his face, but not before dropping Dan's bag on the floor next to Dan. Dan looked up at Brian and blinked in surprise. 

"Bri, I-"

"Danny its fine. I was just surprised to see you so close with a weretiger of all things. Well, don't just stand there, come in, lets catch up." Brian went back into the office and sat at his desk. Dan collected his bag and followed, closing the door and sitting in one of the large chairs. "I see you've stopped wearing a scarf." Brian commented. Danny swore he could see a faint glimmer of pride in the angel's eyes. 

"Oh yeah! Arin's been walking me around campus, I haven't needed it. And when the pixie's do bother me, it doesn't seem as annoying anymore. Oh! Arin saved me today! Tom attacked me again, and suddenly there was arin, in full tiger form, and he chased tom off. I didn't even get hurt!" Dan's smile faltered when he thought of Arin's tiger form, and Brian didn't miss it.

"Danny, is there something you're not telling me?" Brian met Dan with an unblinking gaze. Dan squirmed a little.

"I don't want you to hate Arin. He's a good guy."

"Just tell me. You forget, i'm an angel. I can see people's true intentions."

'Well... yesterday was the full moon. Arin was grouchy in the morning, and when i brought it up later he yelled at me. I got scared and ran off. Suzy and Holly came to find me and walked me home after telling me that Arin didn't mean to. I believed them, and Arin seems truly sorry but last night.... I had nightmares. I was being attacked by a shark, but then it would shift and it would be Arin hurting me, in his tiger form. So when i saw him in full tiger form today, it sent me into a panic attack. The worst i've had in awhile. After I calmed down, Arin walked me here." Dan shrugged, struggling to keep eye contact with Brian. He was worried Brian would be angry, but his eyes were carefully neutral. 

"Do you fear Arin?"

"I don't... think I do. I did at first. But everyone says he's really sweet, and other than yesterday, he's been nothing but nice. He did save me today. We... we held hands this morning. That's what Tom was attacking me over..." Dan trailed off as the realisation set in. He heard Tom's voice calling him a faggot, and his heart sank into his stomach. Brian must have noticed, because he got up from the desk and sat in the chair next to dan. Dan was staring at the floor. Brian put one hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan look at me." He did. "No matter what anyone says, you are fine. You are not wrong, or broken, or anything. Tom is an asshole. You know that. He's been beating you up since 4th grade for no real reason. If you like Arin, go for it. But I strongly recommend you try to let go of your fears before you do. Take your time, go slow. Don't try to rush for Arin's sake. You're both still young." 

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled at Brian, flashing all of his razor sharp teeth. Brian blinked in surprise, not expecting to see the usually downtrodden young Siren smile at him, but he smiled back all the same. "Thanks Bri. You always know what to say." Dan said, hugging Brian from the side. Brian gave him a reassuring squeeze, before his gaze turned toward the closed door.

"You should get going Danny, I think someone's waiting for you.' Brian gave a wink before sitting back at his desk. He waved goodbye as a confused Dan got up and opened the door.

Standing in front of it, with a bouquet of roses, was Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not writing much Ross, he's the hardest for me to write. I will be doing more with him in the future, Also I wanted to give poor Dan a chance to be comfortable before Ross started acting like himself. and I figured even ross wouldn't mess with someone so scared.


	5. Sweet Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Arin get to know each other better, Ross is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy filler chapter, I feel bad for being mean to our little fish boy. I try to write Ross in this one, so let me know how I do? He's the only personality I'm struggling with.

Dan stared wide-eyed at the boy on the other side of the door. "A-Arin? What.. What is all this?" Dan questioned. His face was quickly turning blue. Arin rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish. He thrust the bouquet of red roses towards Dan. Dan took them gingerly, and smelled them. They reminded him so much of spring time with his family, playing in the garden.

"I just- I wanted to make up for yesterday, and for earlier. I was wondering if you'd wanna go to my dorm, my roommate is out for the rest of the night, and I wanted to talk to you just us." Arin shrugged, hands buried in his jacket pockets. 

Dan smiled wide. "Lead the way!" He cheered, linking his arm with Arin's. Arin blushed at the gesture, but was elated Dan seemed to be comfortable with him again. Dan paused in his steps. "Wait Arin, do you dorm with the other were creatures?" Dan asked hesitantly. As much as he was learning to trust the tiger on his arm, Dan didn't want to run into Tom or any of his buddies two times in one day. Arin shook his head.

"Nah, I'm in one of the mixed Dorms. My roommate, Vernon, he's a pixie like Ross. But he's nice, I don't think I've ever seen him be mean to anyone out of malice. Just the usual pixie tricks." Arin explained, pulling Danny along. They fell into a comfortable silence until they reached Arin's dorm. Arin unlinked their arms so he could unlock and open the door. He held it open for dan and gave an exaggerated bow and put on his best southern accent. "Lady Dan." Dan giggled in response and entered the room. It was similar to Barry and Ross' in decoration, this room also had video game posters and figures all over the place. One side was very clean, while the other was just this side of too messy. Arin, of course, plopped down on the bed on the messier side. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, and sat up against the headboard, criss cross. He patted the space in front of him for Dan to sit. Dan dropped his bag down next to Arin's desk, laid his flowers gingerly on the desk, and sat in front of arin, facing him and copying his position.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Dan tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. Arin shrugged.

"I don't really know man, I just wanted to hang out just us for a bit. I wasn't even sure if you'd want to come with me after..." Arin trailed off, guilt seizing his heart again. Dan reached forward and put a hand on Arin's knee.

"Arin. Don't beat yourself up so much. I'm sorry I had a panic attack after you rescued me." Arin opened his mouth to protest but Dan held up a hand. "Don't start. I am sorry. It wasn't you. I was already tired from having nightmares all night, plus emotional because of the nightmares and then being attacked. It's not your fault." Dan flashed another toothy grin. 

"Well, ok. I never really checked, did you get hurt when Tom pushed you?" Arin looked so concerned. Dan felt his face flush with blue and his scales shined a little brighter. No one except Brian had ever been so concerned about him. Dan shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've gotten off easy this week between you and Holly. Usually I end up with one or more broken bones." Dan shrugged it off, like he'd been dealing with it his whole life, cause he had. Before he could understand what was happening, Arin was surging forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "Ar? You ok?" Dan was worried.

"Yeah i just... I hate the idea of you getting hurt by that stupid wolf. I mean broken bones, shit. Why hasn't anyone done anything about him?" Arin released the siren and sat back again. Dan was suddenly entranced by the edge of his shirt, worrying it between his fingers. He chewed on his bottom lip, careful not to draw blood with his sharp teeth. He didn't want to answer the question, but the silence was going on too long.

'I used to. The first few times it happened. He would get in trouble. Detention, confined to his dorm, things like that. But once his punishment was over, he would just beat me harder than he had when he got in trouble. Finally, they stopped doing anything at all, and I stopped reporting it. You know how mythic schools are, no one ever gets expelled because this is all we have. So instead, Brian just heals me and I avoid interacting with any mythics at all. Until now that is." Dan flashed a small smile.

"I can't believe people are mean to you. You're so sweet and nice. And funny! People should really give you a chance." Arin smiled back at Dan. He panicked as he watched tears fill the siren's eyes and spill over. "Dan? Shit, whats wrong? I'm sorry, please don't cry!"

Danny laughed and wiped at his eyes. "No, its ok Big Cat. They're happy tears. No one has ever been so nice to me before." Dan shifted his position on the bed so he was sitting next to Arin. He leaned his head down onto Arin's shoulder, unsure where this boldness came from. He felt Arin freeze under him and he backed up, panicked. "Shit, i'm so sorry Arin. I should have asked first." Dan started to move away from the weretiger when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"No no, its totally ok, You just surprised me." Arin flashed a warm smile, and wrapped one arm across Dan's shoulders and pulled him down onto his chest. Dan snuggled into Arin's side. Arin started to purr quietly. Dan felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, listening to the comforting rumble.

The door slammed open and two voices jerked Dan and Arin awake with a start. They separated and sat up. Ross was standing in the doorway, along with a pixie Dan didn't recognize. He was a little taller than Ross, with short brown hair and glasses. He was tinted green, and his wings were a deep forest green. 

"Oh, uh.." The green pixie started but Ross cut in.

"GGAAAAAAY!" Ross yelled with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. 

"Ross! Shut the fuck up!" Arin threw a pillow at Ross and laughed as Ross ducked out of the way. "Vernon, meet our new friend Dan, Dan, meet Vernon. i thought you were gonna be out till late?" Arin turned back to the pixie, Vernon, with his head tilted to the side. 

"Hey Dan, its great to meet you!" vernon waved and started rummaging through his desk for something. Dan shrunk back against the wall. His Scales had dulled and his fin's were drooped like they were trying to shrink as well. The pixie brandished something, and he and Ross left without another word. Dan released a breath. 

"Vernon is nice, he's also really busy." Arin shrugged. The two boys chatter for a while longer, before it became too late and it was time for Dan to head back to the siren Dorm. Arin walked with him back. "Well, see you tomorrow Dan!" Arin turned to leave. Dan grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on Arin's cheek.

"Goodnight big Cat." DAn walked back into the siren dorm before Arin could say anything else.  
\---------

Arin stood in shock for a moment. He snapped out of his daze and headed back to his own dorm. He found Vernon waiting there when he got back. "Hey Vernon. how was your day?"

"My day was great until i walked into my room and saw my friend SNUGGLING A SIREN." Arin stared at Vernon in shock. He never expected Vernon of all people to react this way.

"Do you have a problem with two dudes snuggling?" Arin demanded, his ears laying flat against his head. 

"What? No! I have a problem with you putting yourself in danger by getting all up close and personal with a siren! I thought you were smarter than that."

"What the hell does him being a siren have anything to do with anything?" 

"Are you kidding me?" Vernon stood up now, hands balled into fists. "He could kill you! That's what sirens do. They lure you in with their beauty and charm and then they eat you. Didn't you notice the fucking shark teeth in his mouth? What do you think those teeth are for?" Arin shook his head.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Dan isn't like that."

"Arin, theres a reason sirens only date other sirens. Anyone else ends up dead. But fine, i'm going to bed. Don't come crying to me when you find out your little boyfriend wants to eat you." Vernon flicked the light off and got into his bed, turning so his back was to Arin. Arin changed into his pajamas and went to bed, but Vernon's words cycled through his head. Surely Dan wasn't trying to trick them. He seemed so scared, and if he was going to kill wouldn't he kill that werewolf? Arin finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Fear the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin finally discusses the conversation he had with vernon, with Suzy. Also, beach fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Arin centric chapter, I don't have as much practice writing from Arin's point of view so hopefully i do ok! Thanks for reading so far! I have no idea how long this will end up being, i'm just letting it flow. 
> 
> Also, just wanted to point out that merpeople in this au are not the murdery kinds. in this world only Sirens eat humans.

Two weeks after that night in Arin's dorm, the group was in Barry's dorm. Dan was sitting in the beanbag chair, giggling at Ross and Barry playing some game he couldn't remember the name of. Holly was in conversation with Suzy, and Arin was sitting on Barry's bed, carefully watching the others. He was glad that Danny seemed more at ease with everyone, and was really coming out of his shell. But his conversation with Vernon kept replaying in his head. 

_"There's a reason sirens only date other sires. Anyone else ends up dead."_

He couldn't believe Dan had bad intentions. He'd told them all he'd never even used his powers. But Vernon wasn't a cruel guy. He didn't just say things about people unless he truly felt it was true. That was nagging at Arin. Arin jumped a it when he realised he'd been zoning out. He hoped no one else noticed, but he was wrong. Suzy, in her endless wisdom, saw right through him. She slid off Ross's bed where she had been chatting with holly. "I need to get something from my room. Join me, Arin?" She announced to the room. Arin knew it wasn't really a request. The rest of the group said their goodbyes before turning back to the group. Arin and Suzy exited the room. "Alright Arin, what is going on? You've been zoning out a lot lately, and I've noticed you seem to be talking less and less to Dan. Did something happen?" she questioned, Arin couldn't lie to her, even though he desperately wanted to. She'd know he was lying in an instant.

"Nothing happened, specifically. It's just... Vernon caught us snuggling, and after Dan went home, he started talking about how dangerous it was to get close to a Siren. He made it sound like Dan was just trying to lure me in. I don't want to believe him, but what if he's right? He is a Siren after all. They're cunning. None of the other mythics eat people. Even the were-creatures stick to animals." Arin felt himself rambling as he finally confronted his fears. He watched Suzy carefully. She seemed to be considering what he just said. 

"Well," She began carefully, "I think Vernon makes a good point about Sirens. Those are all true facts after all. But he doesn't know Dan. Not the way we do. Have you ever seen Dan be malicious towards anyone? Ever?" Arin shook his head. "I highly doubt even the most skilled Siren could fake kindness as truly and for as long as he has. If you're truly worried, maybe you should go talk to Dr. Wecht. he knows Dan better than us, maybe better than anyone."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'm gonna go do that now, can you make up something to tell the group for me?" At Suzy's confirmation, he turned on his heel and left. He made his way through the school towards Dr. Wecht's office. He had the route memorized, having walked Danny here enough times. He remembered Dan's knock, and copied it, rapping his knuckles twice on the door. Dr. Wecht called for him to come in and he pushed his way in. Dr. Wecht seemed surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello Arin. I wasn't expecting you. Is Dan with you?" Dr. Wecht's eyes tracked him as he shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs. 

"No, i actually came to talk to you about Dan." Arin said. Dr. Wecht seemed to freeze, just slightly. 

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah yeah totally. He's with our other friends. Last I saw before i came here, he was laughing his ass off." Arin felt a small smile come onto his face as he remembered Dan's laugh. "But I did want to talk to you about him." Arin continued. 

"Ok, sure. But remember I can't tell you anything specific about his mental health. That's not my place." Dr. Wecht spoke firmly. Arin nodded.

"Oh of course. I'd never ask, that's Dan's business. but well... One of my friends, who doesn't know Dan as well, told me to be careful."

"Careful?"

"Cause he's a Siren." Arin felt guilty for even having this conversation, and the guilt made him want to leave and forget he had even talked to Dr. Wecht. But he pushed on, knowing he needed answers if he was going to feel better. He explained the conversation he'd had with Vernon, Dr. Wecht listening intently the entire time. 

"I can understand your fear. I know most Siren's are cruel and lying. But, that said, I have known Dan for a very long time. He has never hurt anyone on purpose. He's never even used his powers. He loves music, wants more than anything to sing. I've told him time and time again that he has to physically WANT to hypnotise someone, that siren songs are all based on the intention of the song, but he won't even try. He's too scared of accidentally hurting someone. I've never met a more gentle soul, and have never met a siren so intent on avoiding hurting someone. You don't have to worry." Dr. Wecht offered up a smile, and Arin returned it, feeling a weight off his chest. It was suddenly chased with guilt. He never should have doubted the sweet boy who had quickly become his closest friend.

"I'm sorry i doubted him. It was wrong to listen to my friend instead of just trusting dan." Dr. Wecht waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. Anyone else would be worried. There is a reason most of the other mythics give Siren's a wide berth. I was hesitant about Dan myself, i'd never counselled a Siren before. But he quickly showed me how different he is. Give it time, Arin, you'll see it to." Arin nodded and thanked him, and headed off to rejoin his friends. 

The sight that greeted him was not at all what he expected. Barry, Suzy and holly were collapsed on Barry's bed, laughing so hard they were crying. Dan was still on the beanbag chair, but now, pinned between him and the chair was Ross. his wings were flapping futily as he tried to get out from under Dan. "Say Uncle and I'll let you up!" Dan called cheerfully, laughing as Ross just struggled harder. Dan's scales were all shining brightly, like tiny blue stars kissing his skin. They all stopped when Arin entered.

"What the fuck did Ross do?' Arin asked, a smile already tugging at his lips. Dan put his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Ross said he could lift me! I said i was heavier than i looked. He tried to pick me up but we both fell onto the beanbag. Now I'm not getting up until He admits he's wrong!" Dan wiggled his hips as if to further his point. Ross made an indignant noise, and with a 'Pop' transformed into his Pixie form. Arin was always jealous at how quickly Ross and holly could transform. His high tinny voice rang out.

"Ha ha! I will never admit defeat!" The little pixie did a loop in the air, fluttering his wings in triumph. Dan crossed his arms and pouted, looking much like a child who lost a game. Ross popped back into human form, and then wobbled a little. "Woah changing that fast is dizzying sometimes."

"You good Babe?" holly stood up and kissed Ross's cheek. He nodded. Arin plopped down in Holly's spot on Barry's bed, between barry and Suzy. Suzy caught his eyes and shot him a questioning glance. Arin just smiled, and suzy smiled back, telling him she understood his meaning. 

"hey," Dan spoke up and everyone turned to him. "Its saturday. Can we go into town? I've never been." Arin gasped.

"You've never been into town?" Barry questioned.

Dan shrugged. "Sirens aren't allowed to go without another mythic, who isn't a siren, with them. I've never had anyone to go with." Arin jumped up and clapped his hands.

'Well let's go then!" he announced. Dan stood up, a wide smile on his face, the kind that showed all of his too many teeth. Finally, Arin saw them and he didn't feel any fear. What he did feel was the urge to make Danny laugh and smile as much as possible, because he radiated beauty when he did either of those things. The others gathered their things, and they all set out towards the front of the school. Arin checked in with the guard out front. He eyed Dan uneasily, and Dan seemed to shrink under his gaze. But he let them go after checking Dan's name to make sure they were telling the truth about his good behavior. Arin felt a little sick seeing the distrust everyone seemed to have towards Sirens. The guard reminded them of the 9 o'clock curfew, and they were off. Dan seemed to be vibrating with excited energy. His grin hadn't left his face at all, and the warm spring sun seemed to be glinting off his teeth. They walked down the long road towards the town.

The town outside their school was small. It was an everyone knows everyone town, filled with humans and mythics alike. Part of why the mythic school was nestled in the forest so close. The area was quiet, and the town itself was peaceful towards Mythics. Not everywhere was. It had one main road that ran through most of the downtown, lined with shops and cafe's of different sorts. The town sat on the edge of the ocean. When the group reached the town, Dan immediately broke away from the group and headed down to the beach. Quickly, he shed his socks and shoes, abandoning them up by the street. He raced across the sand, revelling in the warm feeling on his feet. The day was bright and sunny. He turned behind him. "Come on you guys! I haven't seen the ocean in so long!" Arin laughed at Dan's excitement and chased after him. they stopped at the edge of the water, Arin also having abandoned his shoes and socks at some point. "I wanna go in." dan said breathless. His eyes were glittering, and he stared out at the water with a wistful gaze.

"So go in." Arin shrugged. Dan looked at him, hesitant.

"But there might be sharks out there." Dan stared at the ground, embarrassed by his phobia.

"Nah, sharks don't really come in this close, or really in this area at all. Just don't go far. i'll wade out with you." Arin was grateful he was already wearing shorts. Dan still looked hesitant. 

"Turn around." He said. Arin quirked an eyebrow but he did as was asked. He heard the sound of Dan removing his clothes, and he realised why he was asked to turn around. He turned back to the water when he heard a splash. By the time he looked back, Dan was a little ways out. His fins were fanned and moving with the water, and his scales were brighter than Arin had ever seen them. He let out a breath at the siren's beauty. He waded out to meet Dan. He was in awe of dan in his full siren form. Dan ducked under the water and came back up, shaking out his wet mane of curls. 

"holy shit Dan." Arin breathed. Dan looked at him confused, one eyebrow raised. "You're fucking gorgeous." Arin continued, voice a whisper. But Dan heard him all the same, and his face quickly turned blue.

"T-thank you Arin. But its probably just the siren in me making you think that." Dan replied sheepishly. Arin shook his head.

"Its not. Even in human form, you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen." Dan ducked back under the water momentarily, and Arin figured he was embarrassed. Arin turned back to the beach to see the rest of the group sitting on the sand. Ross was building a sandcastle. holly was a little ways away, playing with some seagulls she had found. Suzy was next to Barry, leaning on him. Arin smiled to himself. He was glad to see Suzy finally acting on her feelings for the Griffin. Suddenly, Arin felt something grab his ankle. He yelped and jumped backwards, his tail fluffed out as he turned to face whatever was threatening to drag him under. Instead of a predator, Dan popped up, cackling. Arin huffed, his ears pinned back to his head. "Seriously?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Dan just laughed harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Big Cat, I couldn't resist though. Didn't anyone tell you not to turn your back on a Siren?" Dan apologized once he had finished laughing, but the wink he added at the end showed he wasn't sorry at all. Arin shook his head. The two returned to the beach, and arin turned away as Dan transformed back and put his clothes back on. He wobbled a little, it was always a little weird standing up on land after having a tail. They rejoined the rest of the group.

Arin slid his arm around Dan's shoulders as they chatted idly with their friends. 

Despite the brief scare, Arin knew the siren next to him could never hurt him. Trust was a hell of a thing.


	7. The Town by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns just how much prejudice there is towards Sirens. Arin sees Dan's Depression in full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for depression and intrusive thoughts

The group spent a few hours on the beach before Ross started loudly complaining about how hungry he was. They decided to head into town and find a nice cafe to eat at. They picked the first one they came across. Dan was nervous, he hadn't been around humans before. He held tightly to Arin's hand, who squeezed it reassuringly. They entered the cafe.

"Good afternoon, how ca-" The girl behind the counter looked up and froze, cutting herself off. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Dan. "I'm sorry, he can't be in here. Sirens aren't allowed." she spoke firmly, but timidly, sounding afraid of Dan.

"What? Seriously?" Arin sounded offended on Dan's behalf. Suzy crossed her arms. 

"He's not here to hurt anyone. We just want food." Suzy stated. The girl behind the counter just shook her head.

"Sorry, its policy. Sirens are too dangerous. Only a few shops will allow Sirens in. There's a cafe at the end of the block, 'Pastries and fins', they let Sirens in." The girls eyes hadn't left Dan, who had clung closer to Arin in fear. Suzy rolled her eyes and led the group outside.

"I can't believe this! Whats wrong with people!" Holly yelled once they had left. Arin was fuming. He looked at Dan, who was still clinging to his arm. Dan looked sad. His eyes were downcast, and all his scales had faded to a very pale blue. His fins were drooped. 

"Its no big deal. She's right. Sirens are dangerous." Dan shrugged, never looking up. Arin turned to dan and cupped his chin in his hand, making the older boy look at him.

"You are not dangerous. Yes, you're a siren. But you don't hurt people. You're too kind to hurt anyone." Arin spoke low enough that only dan could hear him. Dan looked back at him with glassy eyes, and he smiled a little.

"Thanks big cat. I feel better." Dan answered. Arin smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss Dan's forehead. Dan blushed bright blue and looked away again, making Arin pur with laughter.

"Not to interrupt your little gay moment, but I'm still hungry!" Ross interrupted, whining. The group laughed and headed off towards the end of the block, finding the cafe they had been told about. Arin watched Dan carefully. Despite him saying he felt better, his scales and fins were still dull. He didn't push him, but he could tell the siren was still sad. They all entered the cafe and took a seat in one of the big booths against the wall. Suzy and holly went and ordered for everyone, while the boys all sat down and waited. Ross was on his phone, playing some game and complaining he was still hungry. Barry just rolled his eyes. He turned to Arin and they started chatting about something Dan was not paying any attention to. He was gazing outside, out at the ocean. Outside he looked peaceful, his hand laced in Arin's under the table, but inside his mind was whirling. His thoughts were growing darker as they cycled, starting with the words of the girl at the other cafe ringing in his ears.

_"Sirens are just too dangerous."_

_"She's right. You're a danger to anyone."_

_"No, worse, you can't even be a siren right."_

_"You're pathetic."_

_"You're weak."_

_"Arin will never love a fuck up like you back." ___

__"-ny?" Dan snapped his head back to the group when he realised someone had been talking to him. There was a coffee and a sandwich in front of him._ _

__"I'm sorry, what?" Danny asked, taking a swig of his coffee. Suzy smiled sweetly at him._ _

__"You ok?" She asked, taking a seat next to him. Holly slid in next to Ross, who was happily munching on a donut and had a tall glass of milk next to him. Dan nodded._ _

__"Of course! I'm just watching the ocean. its so beautiful." Dan smiled at her, and if she saw through his lie, she didn't mention it._ _

__\----_ _

__By the time Dan and Arin bid their farewells at the entrance to the Siren Dorm, Danny was exhausted. Going into town had been so much fun, but he was ready to crash. Unfortunately, laying in bed in the dark, alone, staring at the ceiling, Dan was at the mercy of his thoughts. He felt the familiar emptiness of depression slowly filling him. He knew it was too good to last for long. Arin telling him he was dangerous had been both a comfort, and his downfall. He was glad his friends trusted him but he felt like a failure as a Siren. With tears leaking down his face, Dan drifted off to sleep._ _

__\----_ _

__Dan didn't get up with his alarm the next day. He didn't get up at all. He briefly felt a pang of guilt for ditching Arin and not telling him he wasn't coming, but it passed and he was left with the numbness filling his bones. He laid on his back all day, staring at the ceiling. He looked peaceful to anyone looking in, but his mind was full of turmoil. His chest ached from the sadness within him, and his mind raced as he tried desperately to get a handle on the intrusive thoughts. He tried to chase every negative thing with something positive but it got harder, and harder. Eventually he gave up, and let the negativity consume him. The dam broke, and sobs leapt from his throat. He fought desperately to contain it but it was no use. He was crying. Full on, ugly, snotting, crying._ _

__A knock on his door makes him freeze. "Danny? Are you ok?" Arin? He's not allowed in the Siren Dorm. "Open up buddy I can hear you crying. Please let me in." Dan debated not opening the door, and hoping Arin would go away but several things made him get up and open the door. No one had ever cared enough to come to him like this, and the longer Arin stood in the hallway of the Siren Dorm the more danger he was in. So Dan frantically wiped his face, trying, and failing, to cover up his tears. He pulled open the door and grabbed Arin by the wrist, pulling him inside before Arin had a chance to process._ _

__"Are you nuts? You can't be here. This is a dangerous place for anyone who's not a Siren." Dan demanded, focused more on Arin's safety than anything else for a minute. Arin just shrugged._ _

__"You didn't meet me for class, and no one had seen you. I wanted to check on you, and then i heard you crying. Dan whats wrong?" Arin grabbed Dan's hand and gently led them to the bed. He turned so he was sitting cross legged on the bed, fully facing Dan, who was staring pointedly at the floor._ _

__"Its nothing." Dan's statement was punctuated by a sniffle, giving away his lie entirely._ _

__"You don't have to tell me, but I want to help you. You're my friend. I don't like seeing you so sad." Arin offered up a small smile. Dan shrugged._ _

__"Its stupid, but I couldn't stop thinking about that girl calling me a danger. And then you telling me I'm not a danger. I can't even be a Siren right! I'm such a failure." Dan broke down again, but this time, when the tears started to fall, Arin pulled him against his chest and held him tight. He could hear Arin whispering words of comfort in his ear. _"And there's no way you could love a failure like me."_ Dan hadn't even realised he'd spoken out loud until Arin pulled back to look Dan in the eyes. Dan panicked as he realised what he had just said. "Wait, that's not-" Dan started to explain, panicked. He was silenced when Arin surged forward, and pressed their lips together. Dan was shocked but quickly recovered and kissed back just as hard. _ _

__"You are not a failure. You are who you are. You are special, and kind, and funny and nice. You have a huge heart. And that's not a bad thing. i'm positive there are more sirens like you, even if its uncommon. Maybe you'll be the one to start changing the idea that all siren's are dangerous." Arin kissed Dan's forehead when he was done speaking. "And of COURSE I like you back dummy. How could I not?" Arin purred a laugh at the blue quickly overtaking Dan's face. He buried his face in the crook of Arin's neck, feeling the tiger wrap his arms tight around him._ _

__"Thank you Arin." Dan whispered. Arin hummed in acknowledgment._ _

__"You're welcome. So does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?" Arin was suddenly nervous. Maybe this was too fast. Dan sat back, and pulled Arin in for another kiss._ _

__"Of course I want to be your boyfriend, shit head."_ _


	8. New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan struggles with his place in his new group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter, contains sexual harassment.

2 months into his relationship with Arin and his new found friendships, Dan was an entirely different person. He no longer wore his beanie and his scarf unless he was cold. He was smiling and laughing more, and speaking at a normal volume. He quickly discovered this group of people had the same sense of humor he did. Not everything was perfect though. Dan was beginning to worry about his place in the group. Everyone brought something to the group. Suzy and Holly were like the mothers. Suzy was wise and sweet, she always knew when something was wrong and was always there to help. Suzy was also always right, much to the frustration of everyone else. Holly was nurturing, always making sure everyone had eaten and was keeping up on their studies. Holly kept Ross in line, although not even she could stop him completely. Both Suzy and Holly were extremely protective of Dan, maybe more so than his boyfriend. Barry was a calming presence, a steadfast friend you could always rely on. He seemed unflappable, and he didn't tend to worry very much. He was great for an outside look at whatever problems someone had. Ross was, well, he was Ross. He pulled pranks and loved to fuck with people, but at the end of the day he was caring and had a big heart. He might replace the skittles with m&m's and put someone hand in warm water as they slept, but if he was needed, he was there. Arin was loud, he kept the group laughing. Arin was like a hurricane. He swept into a room, bounced from topic to topic and was gone before anyone could process what just happened. He had no shame, yelling penis as loud as he could in quiet rooms and not caring who heard. He made everyone laugh, even on their worst days. But Dan, sweet Dan couldn't see where he came in. 

He was sitting on Barry's bed, with Arin's arm around his waist when he first felt he didn't belong. He looked around at everyone, and his heart sank as he realised everyone contributed something except for him. Everyone had their place, and Dan was the outsider. That thought sat like gravel in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at his hands and saw his scales had faded to an almost imperceivable blue. He willed himself to think happier thoughts, tried to force the color back into his fins and scales but he couldn't. If anyone noticed he had gone quiet, no one said anything, but Arin's grip on his waist tightened just a little bit. He closed his eyes and leaned into Arin's chest, hoping to convey that he was just tired. Dan was no longer paying any attention to where the conversation had gone. He focused on his boyfriend's steady heartbeat, and tried to quiet the thoughts running rampant in his mind. 

_'You don't belong here. What were you thinking? You don't bring anything to the table. What do you do? Nothing. You are nothing.'_

Dan shut his eyes tight when he felt the familiar burn of tears pricking at his eyes. He took a deep breath, and sat up. "Hey, I'm sorry guys, i'm feeling really tired. Arin, will you walk me back to my room?" He asked with a smile, fighting to keep his voice steady. Arin and suzy met eyes from across the room, and suzy looked to Dan.

"I'll walk with you Dan, we haven't had a chance to hang out just us in a while!" She said cheerily. A knowing look flashed across her eyes briefly, and Dan shrugged.

'Yeah sure, that sounds nice." He flashed a smile at her. He kissed Arin goodbye, waved to everyone else and they set off. 

"so," Suzy started as they walked (well suzy slithered) through the halls, "What's really going on?" She asked gently. Dan shrugged.

"Its nothin Scuze, I just didn't sleep well last night." Dan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, something he never would have done to someone a few months ago.

"You can tell me anything, I'm here for you Danny." Suzy smiled sweetly, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He just shrugged.

"I promise, I'm fine. Just need more sleep." Dan's voice made it clear he no longer wanted to discuss this, so Suzy dropped it, though she planned to talk to Arin later. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the Siren Dorm, where Suzy bid Danny farewell and began the short journey back to Barry's dorm. She paused, and turned her face up to the sun with her eyes closed, revelling in the sun that was shining, happy for some warmth in the cool winter months. All too late, she sensed the presence of a werewolf.

\---

Dan waited in the hallway of the dorm until Suzy had slid out of sight. He left the dorm again, heading towards Brian's office. He needed to talk to someone, but he didn't want anyone from his group to hear his problems. Dan was too afraid they would get tired of him if he spoke of his issues too much. As he turned toward brian's office, he heard someone... yelling? Suzy? Dan whipped around and walked towards where he heard Suzy's voice. She came into view, her hands were balled into fists at her side, and her tail was lashing against the fallen leaves, creating a faux rattling sound. She was face to face with a werewolf Dan didn't recognize. He was tall, with short black hair. He was sporting a leather jacket much like Dan's own. A cigarette was perched in between his fingers, smoke dancing into the air around him. 

"C'mon baby, don't be like that. I can show you what a real man is like. I saw you with that Siren. He can't treat you like I can." Dan heard the werewolf sneer. Neither of them had noticed him yet. He hung back, knowing Suzy could handle herself. 

"He's not my boyfriend, and he's a better man than you ever could be." Suzy shot back. Dan smiled a little at that. But his face dropped as the werewolf moved. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and moved towards Suzy. He grabbed her wrist. Suzy tried to jerk free, but he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Dan was next to them in an instant. He grabbed the wolf by the shoulders and yanked him away from Suzy.

"Don't touch her." He felt the words come from his mouth, but he didn't recognize the voice that said them. This voice was lower, but softer than his normal voice. He noticed the scales on his hands had turned dark maroon. The werewolf reared back, spitting at him.

"Fuck you, we were having a great time." The wolf growled. His head snapped up to meet Dan's gaze and he... stopped? His shoulders drooped, his face became blank, his eyes lost their light. He blinked slowly at Dan. Dan did a little twirl in the air with his first finger.

"Turn around, and walk away~ Do not speak to her ever again~" Dan spoke with a lilt in his voice. A small part of his mind was screaming at him to stop using his powers, but he clamped down on that voice. He was using them for good, and it felt _amazing._

Suzy stared in shock as the werewolf turned on his heel, and walked away, shuffling like he wasn't all there. She looked up at Dan and gasped. Dan's normally soft brown eyes had changed into a dark red. There was a hardness in them she had never seen before. His scales and fins had also turned red, and were flared out. When he spoke, she saw his teeth had lengthened, and sharpened even more, which Suzy didn't even know was possible. He turned his head to look at her, and only for a moment, she felt herself drift. But then the color in his eyes bled back to brown, and his scales and fins returned to normal. His teeth shrunk back, and the coldness was quickly replaced with the caring face she had come to love. 

"Suzy, are you ok? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry." Dan frantically lifted her hand, checking her wrist where the wolf had grabbed her. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She laughed a little.

"I'm fine Dan, thanks to you. Holy shit that was amazing! You used your powers!" Suzy sounded excited. Dan dropped his arms and stepped back, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh god what have I done?" Dan was staring wide eyed at the ground, hand covering his mouth. He spoke more to himself than Suzy. He'd controlled somebody. Suzy had seen his angry siren form, something that terrified sailors for centuries. This was it, everything was ruined. Unable to hear her kick them out of their group, unable to handle his shame, Dan turned and ran. He faintly heard Suzy calling out for him but he couldn't stop. Tears streaked down his face. He felt like a horrible person. Again, he found himself at the lake. There were a couple piles of clothes along the edge, so dan skirted it to the farthest corner of the lake, stripped down and dove in. He loved the lake, it was the only place nothing could get to him. He swam to the bottom, and settled himself in a nest of kelp. He debated whether or not he could spend the rest of his time here, hiding from his shame, never have to face the friends he'd betrayed again. He didn't even belong with them, he didn't bring anything to their group and now he had given them a perfect reason to kick him out. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing thoughts, and ended up drifting off to sleep.

\----

Suzy watched Dan run off. She tried to call out to him, but he didn't listen. She momentarily thought about chasing after him, but decided it would be best to let him cool off. She would send Arin to go talk to him. She made her way back to Barry's room. 

"Hey suzy, what took you so long? Is Dan ok?" Barry asked. Suzy explained what had happened. Arin jumped up.

'Where is he?" Arin demanded. Suzy told him how she had last seen Dan heading towards the lake. Arin left without another word, desperate to find his boyfriend.

Sure enough, there was a pile of Dan's clothes at the edge of the water. Arin sat down next to the pile and searched the water for any sign of Dan. When he didn't see him, he started calling out to him. "Danny I know you're down there somewhere, please come up and talk to me. You did the right thing." A beat. No movement. "I'm not gonna go away just because you ignore me." Arin noticed distantly a couple of mermaids had gotten out of the lake on the other side, but he was too focused on the Siren in the lake to really pay them any mind. 

Dan watched arin from his perch on the bottom of the lake. He couldn't face his boyfriend, not after he'd used his powers in front of Suzy. He watched Arin pace restlessly at the lakes edge. Then he stopped and he was... taking off his shirt? Arin stripped down to his boxers, and Danny couldn't even pretend to be surprise. Arin had no shame. Arin waded into the lake, still calling for Dan. He reached the drop off where he was no longer able to stand up, and it seemed that it was in that exact moment that Arin remembered he can't swim. Dan watched as he started to flail, and he sank further into the lake. Dan sprang into action, swimming up to Arin and dragging him to the surface. He hauled his coughing boyfriend back to the lake's edge. Dan wiggled onto the grass backwards, scooting on his tail and still dragging Arin with him. Arin coughed and spluttered. "Arin what the fuck?!" Dan demanded once arin had sat up. "Why did you jump in if you can't swim?"

"I needed to get your attention. You weren't gonna come out." Arin shrugged. Dan threw his arms around Arin's neck.

"You big dummy. Don't do that again." dan glared sternly at Arin. The younger boy held up his hands in defeat.

"I know you're probably feeling bad about using your powers, but you don't need to. You saved Suzy, and she said you looked like a total badass while you did it. I wish I could have seen it, sounds hot." Arin winked. Dan gave Arin a playful shove and buried his face in his hands.

"I controlled someone. I shouldn't have done that. I'm glad Suzy is ok though. But... That's not all that's wrong." Dan looked away from Arin. He cupped his tail in the water and lifted it to spread water over the rest of himself. Arin was watching his tail move in awe. "You guys all belong together. You have a perfect balance, everyone contributes something to the group. I don't though. I don't belong and i'm so afraid you're gonna realise I'm not worth hanging out with and you won't want to date me anymore when you realise I'm nothing." Dan felt tears burning in his eyes as he spoke, splashing his tail gently in the water to try and distract himself. He waited for the goodbye. Instead, he felt a hand slide around his shoulders. Arin laid back onto the grass and dragged his boyfriend down with him. Dan laid his head on arin's chest, he felt Arin's tail wrapped around his own. Arin looked down at Dan, but Dan still wasn't looking at him.

"I know sometimes your head gets too loud and you start believing the thoughts in your head, but i promise none of them are true. You do contribute to the group. You make us laugh, you make me so happy. You're like this ball of sunshine that came into our lives and brightened everything up. Everyone else will agree with me, I promise. I'm not gonna leave you." Arin kissed the top of Dan's head, and held him tightly. Dan nodded, and finally looked back up at him. Arin leaned down and kissed him. They laid there for a few more moments trading soft kisses before Dan pulled back to smile at Arin.

"I love you Ar."

"I love you too Leigh."


	9. Heatstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets heatstroke and scares poor Arin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for the long time in between updates! I moved and it took up most of my energy for a minute there. Back now!

It was mid July, and Dan and Arin were laying in the grass at the edge of the lake behind the school. Their hands were interlaced at their sides, Arin's thumb was tracing patterns over Dan's knuckles. He watched his boyfriend as Dan stared at the sky, his eyes sparkling. Arin couldn't believe this was the same siren as the boy that had showed up in the forest those many months ago, terrified and shaking and unable to even look him in the eye. Tom's attacks had all but stopped with Arin walking Dan around. Things were truly looking up for the first time in Dan's 17 years of life. He watched the few clouds drift lazily across the clear blue sky. Dan and Arin had opted to visit their respective homes in august instead of all summer, wanting more time to spend together. Suzy had stayed behind as well. Ross had flown home to see his family, and they were all visiting Australia. Holly joined them. Barry had gone home to his parents house. 

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" Dan broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over the couple. 

"No, I wish I could swim though." Arin responded, remembering his near drowning when he attempted to get Dan to come out of the lake. Dan laughed, and Arin felt like his chest might burst at the sound. 

"I'll teach you to swim yet, Arin Hanson. Don't you worry." Dan turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend. Arin kissed his forehead. 

"I'm counting on that Daniel Avidaniel." Arin purred. Dan laughed at the nickname, as silly as it was. 

"Dun werry Ar" Dan's tongue suddenly felt heavy in his mouth, his words slurring. He furrowed his brows and tried again, but the words came out even more slurred. Arin sat up. 

"Dan? Are you ok? Why are you talking like that?" Arin watched his boyfriend carefully. Dan met his eyes but his gaze shifted to somewhere over Arin's shoulder. Dan felt weird. He felt like he couldn't control his body. His words wouldn't form. He tried to move his fingers and everything felt slow and sluggish. White was creeping into the edge of his vision. He felt scared, but couldn't say it to Arin. Distantly, he heard his boyfriend saying something to him. He saw the fear in Arin's eyes and felt even more scared. But only for a moment, as the white finally overtook his vision, and Dan drifted away. 

\---

Arin watched in horror as Dan's eyes rolled back into his head and he began to convulse. He had no idea what was happening. Without thinking, he scooped Dan into his arms and ran towards the main building, where the medical bay was. In the hallway, he saw Brian. Arin yelled- no, screamed- for Brian. Brian whipped around, and sprinted towards them when he saw Dan. 

"What the hell happened?" Brian demanded, holding doors open for Arin as they rushed towards the Medical Bay. 

"I don't know! We were just hanging out and then he started slurring his words and he couldn't focus and then he passed out and started convulsing!" Arin spoke to both Brian and the nurse who greeted them at the medical bay. She gestured towards one of the beds and Arin laid Dan down carefully. He didn't leave his side though, holding tight to the siren's hand while the nurse began checking him over. She placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and then took his temperature. 

"107. Heatstroke." The nurse announced. She disappeared for a few moments, a few moments too long in Arin's opinion. She popped her head in from a side door. "Bring him in here, quickly." She instructed. Arin did as he was told. He gently removed the oxygen mask and picked Dan up once again. He entered the door the nurse had disappeared into, Brian close on his heals. "Help me strip him down and then put him in this tub. We need to get his temperature down as fast as possible. Normally you wouldn't be allowed back here but with summer vacation, we're short staffed." The nurse explained as they lowered Dan into the ice bath in the center of the room. She ushered Arin and Brian back out to the main room as she continue to monitor Dan. 

Arin slumped down into one of the visitor chairs. Brian was pacing the room. "How did this happen? It wasn't that hot out.." Arin said to no one in particular, staring at the floor in front of him. 

"It's his sweat glands. Siren's don't have fully functioning sweat glands, not even in human form. He doesn't sweat. The heat has nowhere to go. It's never been a problem before because he used to spend all his time inside. I should have warned you two." Brian finally stopped pacing as he answered. Arin shook his head. 

"We can't sit here and blame ourselves. We just have to be here when he wakes up. I should call Suzy." Arin realized Suzy was back at her dorm and didn't know their friend was in peril. He dialed her number on his cell and waited impatiently for her to answer, his foot tapping a rapid beat on the cold linoleum floor. 

"Hello?" Suzy's sweet voice broke through his thoughts. 

"Suze! It's Dan. He's in the medical bay. He got heatstroke. It was... shit It was so scary Suzy."

"Stay there Arin, take a deep breath. I'll be there soon." With that, Suzy hung up. Arin stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He leaned back and closed his eyes, but the image of his boyfriend passing out next to him flashed behind his eye lids and his eyes snapped open again. Brian was sitting next to him. They sat in tense silence, waiting for the nurse to return and for Suzy to arrive. A few minutes later, the main door to the bay was pushed open and Suzy slithered in. She came and sat on the other side of Arin. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest, rubbing circles in his back. 

The trio sat in tense silence, the ticking of the clock on the wall being the only noise. Arin was so scared. He didn't know much about heatstroke, had no idea how dangerous it was. But the image of his boyfriend convulsing was burned into his mind, making him feel slightly sick. He could use his strength to protect dan from the other were creatures, but he could do nothing to protect Dan from something like this. Suddenly, the door Dan was behind opened and the nurse was standing in the doorway. Arin leapt to his feet. 

"He's starting to wake up. He's gonna be a little disorientated at first. In a few minutes we can transfer him back to the bed." The nurse stepped aside and let Arin Suzy and Brian step inside. Arin knelt on the floor next to the tub, and took one of dans hands in between his own. Dan mumbled something and shifted so his head was turned towards Arin. Slowly his eyes blinked open. 

"Arin? Where am I? What happened?" Dan blinked slowly and looked around. His free hand ran along the edge of the tub, he looked up to see Suzy and Brian smiling down at him. He looked back to Arin. 

"You got heatstroke. You're in the medical bay. Don't worry, you're gonna be ok." Arin smiled and leaned in to kiss Dan's hand. 

"This water is so cold. Can I get out?" Dan shivered a little. The nurse came over and took his temperature. Satisfied with that, she nodded. Arin helped Dan stand on wobbly legs and step out of the tub. He slumped against Arin, and they carefully walked out to the other room. Arin helped dan onto the bed and pulled a blanket over his boyfriend. He pulled one of the chairs up to the side of the bed and sat in it. Brian and Suzy stood on Dan's other side. "Brian why are you still here? It's summer." Dan looked at the angel curiously. 

"Well you were staying here. So I stayed. Just in case." Brian patted Dan's shoulder affectionately, making Dan smile. 

"That's so nice Bri. You didn't have to do that. Go home. I've got Arin and Suzy here." Dan reached his free hand and patted Suzy's hand. He yawned. 

"Ok, Dr. Wecht. I think someone's tired." They said their goodbyes and left the two boys alone. Arin stood up too, but Dan gripped tighter to his hand. Arin shot him a curious look. 

"Stay. Please?" Dan flashed a puppy dog look at Arin, and Arin couldn't resist. He sat back down and ran one hand up and down Dan's arm until the siren drifted off to sleep. He looked so peaceful. Arin felt his heart flutter as he took in how beautiful this siren he called his boyfriend was. Arin felt the overwhelming urge to draw him. He waited until Dan was fully asleep before slipping out of the room to retrieve his sketchbook. 

\---

Dan woke up and looked around. The room was empty. His heart sank when he realized he was alone. Arin wasn't here. Dan started to panic, worry clouding his mind. He was sure Arin had decided he was too much, and left, not wanting to wait until Dan woke up. Dan realized he shouldn't have asked Arin to stay, he was being too needy. Dan felt tears slip down his cheeks before he could stop them. He reached up and wiped his eyes, trying to get them to stop. The door opened and Dan froze. When he saw it was Arin he started crying harder. Arin dropped what he was holding and rushed to Dan's side. 

"Dan? Danny what's wrong? What happened?" Arin looked him over trying to find any injury. Dan leaned foreword into Arin's chest. Arin hushed him and kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry Arin. I got scared when I woke up and you were gone. I thought I was too much for you..." Dan trailed off as he wiped his eyes again. Arin just squeezed him tighter. 

"I went to go get my sketchbook. Everything is fine, I promise." Arin smiled at Dan and he got a watery smile in return. Arin untangled himself and went to grab his sketchbook from where it had fallen to the floor. He sat back next to dan and started to draw. Dan relaxed next to him, and let himself fall asleep again. 

\---

Two days later, Dan was released from the medical bay. He was instructed to take it easy, stay out of the sun, drink plenty of water. Arin had one arm wrapped around Dan's waist and put Dan's arm across his shoulders. "Arin I'm not injured, I can walk just fine." He laughed. Still, he let himself be taken care of. 

"I'm just worried. You scared the shit out of me." Arin led Dan towards his Dorm. Vernon had gone home for the summer so they had the place to themselves. They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, Arin's arm still wrapped protectively around Dan's waist. "So is there ever gonna be a time when you aren't worried I'm gonna leave you? How can I prove that you can trust me?" Arin voiced the question that was weighing on his mind. He understood that Dan had mental health problems, but he found himself a little frustrated that Dan seemed not to trust him. 

"I trust you Arin. This is my first relationship, and you all are my first friendships. I don't know how to handle these things. I'm scared of messing it up. It's got nothing to do with you. I'm just so scared I'm not good enough. You deserve someone more confident. I'm sorry Arin." Dan stared at the floor as he said this, his face hidden behind a curtain of brown curls. Arin felt guilty, he hadn't met to further upset Dan. 

"Daniel. Look at me please?" Dan looked up. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very understanding of me to ask. I love you for you. You're perfect for me as you are. Just talk to me when you worry, I can help you remember that I love you so much. Ok?" Dan nodded and Arin kissed him, hard and deep, hoping to pour every ounce of the love he felt in his soul to Dan. Dan pulled away and buried his face in Arin's chest, but Arin could feel him smiling. 

Navigating new relationships was never an easy feat, but for Dan, Arin would go to the ends of the earth.


	10. Dangerous New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin makes a near-fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> SO to my dear friend Huntter for helping me get ideas for this.

A couple months later, it was September. The gang was reunited, and ready to start a new year of school. Dan was starting his last year before college, and he was nervous to say the least. Akakios had a college as well, so he wouldn't be leaving his dorm, but he would have to go to a separate campus. Which meant no more lunches in Barry and Ross's dorm, and significantly less time with his boyfriend and his friends. But that was for Future Dan to worry about. For now, he was sitting in the aforementioned dorm with his friends, everyone pouring over and discussing their schedules that had just been passed out. Holly, Suzy and Arin had some classes together, Ross was a year below them. Barry was in mostly AP classes. Dan being a year above didn't have any classes with his friends, but he was used to that. Arin walked Dan back to his dorm. 

"Are you excited for your last year here?" Arin asked his boyfriend. Dan shrugged. 

"Im not really ready to think about it. I'm gonna have less time with you and everyone." Dan's tone indicated he really didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Arin dropped it and they continued in comfortable silence. Arin kissed Dan goodbye and headed off to his own dorm. 

\---

The next day, they were back in Barry and Ross's dorm, discussing how the first half of their first day had gone. 

"My teachers are all so boring!" Ross whined, flopping backwards onto his bed. Holly pat his knee gently, but paid him no mind. She and Suzy were discussing their shared teachers. Dan looked over at Arin. 

"How was your first day baby?" He asked. Arin grinned. 

"It was great! There's a new girl in my history class. She just transferred. Her name is Annabelle. She asked me for help catching up after class." Arin was excited about his new friend. Dan smiled. 

"That's awesome babe!"

"Wanna come with me? You could meet her!" 

"Oh, uh sure. Where are you meeting her?"

"The library! See you at 3!" Arin cheered. With that, lunch was over and it was time to finish out the day. The day passed quickly for Dan, he was only half paying attention. He made his way towards the library. He saw Arin first, seated at a table. A girl approached him and Dan guessed she was Annabelle. Dan slowed his pace a little bit, something felt off about her. She had long wavy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. If Dan was into girls, he'd definitely be into her. She had pink scales scattered across her face and chest, and down her arms. Maybe she was a mermaid? Dan was about to get his boyfriends attention when it happened. Slowly, her eyes shifted into a pale maroon color. 

She was a siren. 

Dan reached out and grabbed his boyfriends arm. Arin didn't turn. "Arin? Hey Ar." Dan spoke trying again to get his attention. Nothing. He was too busy focusing on Annabelle. She turned to look at Dan. 

"You must be Dan! I've heard all about you." Her voice was soft, and sweet. It was grating on Dan. 

"Yeah that's me. You must be Annabelle. Arin didn't mention you were a siren." Dan forced a smile, the fins on his neck were flaring. 

"He didn't mention you were either. I didn't even realize male sirens existed." There was an edge to her voice to match the edge in Dan's. Arin was totally oblivious to their forced pleasantries. He was focused solely on Annabelle. 

"Yeah we exist. Just rare." Dan explained shortly. He was getting more annoyed by the second. He wanted to leave, but he knew leaving his boyfriend with this Siren was dangerous. She was already using her powers on him. Dan pulled out the chair next to Arin and sat down. Annabelle sat across from them. She started talking to Arin about their studies and what she had missed before she came here. She laughed at all the right times, even at Arin's less funny jokes. She kept reaching over to touch Arin's arm. Dan put his arm around his boyfriends shoulder and on instinct Arin leaned into him, even though he had yet to even look over at Dan. Finally, after way too long, the study session ended. Dan and Arin bid annabelle farewell, with dan glaring after her. Arin turned to look at Dan and blinked confused. 

"Hey Dan when did you get here?" Arin asked, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't think you were coming." 

"Are you serious? I've been here the entire time. I got here the same time she did." Dan crossed his arms. He knew it wasn't Arin's fault, it was hard to notice anything when you're being hypnotized by a siren. 

"Weird. I can't believe I didn't notice. Oh well!" Arin laughed it off and linked hands with Dan. Dan was still fuming. How dare this siren hypnotize his boyfriend?

"Why didn't you tell me she's a siren?"

"She's not! She's a mermaid. Silly. I thought you of all people would know that." Arin rolled his eyes playfully, like Dan had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Dan knew there wasn't gonna be any getting through to Arin. Siren hypnotism was powerful, and most people didn't remember anything after being under. Dan was gonna talk need to Suzy. 

"Hey Arin, I'll see you later. I'm gonna go talk to Suzy." Dan left without kissing Arin goodbye, leaving him standing confused. 

\---

Dan knocked on the door to Suzy and Holly's dorm. Suzy opened it and smiled when she saw Dan. 

"Hey dan! Come on in. What's going on? You're all siren-y." Suzy looked at him concerned. Dan looked down at his hands and sure enough the scales on his hands had turned maroon. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. When he opened them, his scales had returned to blue. 

"I just met Annabelle. She's a siren and she's hypnotizing Arin!" Dan blurted out. Suzy just raised her eyebrows. 

"No she's not? I have class with her too. She's a mermaid, she told me." Suzy said gently. Dan groaned with frustration. 

"She's lying! She's a siren! I should know!" Dan gestured to himself. 

"Dan you're not jealous are you?" Suzy asked. Dan shook his head. 

"No! I'm worried! Arin is in danger." Dan couldn't believe no one was listening to him. Suzy put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. He said his goodbyes and left quickly. He needed to go see Brian. Brian would believe him. 

Brian wasn't in his office. Of course he wasn't. Dan defeatedly made his way back to his dorm. He was just gonna have to handle this alone. 

\--- 

The next two weeks were actually hell for Dan. Annabelle had wormed her way into the friend group. She was hypnotizing all of them. No one really spoke to Dan or even noticed him when he was there. And no one noticed when he wasn't there either. Dan finally reached a boiling point when Arin came to pick him up one morning, and Annabelle was with him, hanging off his arm. Dan hissed at her, actually hissed, and grabbed his boyfriends hand. He dragged him away from her, and the smug smile plastered on her face. 

"What the hell is going on Dan? We left Annabelle." Arin asked pulling his arm out of Dan's grasp. 

"Oh Annabelle! Poor Annabelle! Let's all worry about her! You haven't even fucking talked to me in weeks! Not since she started fucking hypnotizing you!" Dan was fuming. He never got mad, and he especially never got mad at Arin, but Dan was pissed. 

"Oh my god." Arin laughed. "You're jealous! She's not hypnotizing me. She's a mermaid! Mermaids can't hypnotize people. I can't believe you're jealous. Just cause you're not the center of the group anymore." Arin crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Arin do you hear yourself? I am NOT jealous of her! She's hypnotizing you but you can't remember it cause that's part of the whole "luring men to their death" business. She's gonna kill you!" Dan threw his hands in the air. Arin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"Whatever Dan. Come find me when you figure yourself out. I can't believe you'd make up lies like this about someone just because you're jealous." Arin stormed away to find Annabelle. Dan felt like crying he was so hurt and angry. No, wait, he didn't just feel like crying, he was crying. He went back into his dorm and threw himself onto his bed. He let himself cry it out for a while before he ended up falling asleep. 

\---

Two hours later Dan woke up with a pounding headache. He slugged down some water. He needed to find Arin and apologize. He knew he was right, but having Arin mad at him was too hard. He'd just have to make sure he was always around when Annabelle was. He set off to find his boyfriend. He couldn't find him in any of the usual places, so he went to the forest. On his way to the forest, he saw it. 

Arin was standing knee deep in the lake, in his swim trunks. Annabelle was a few feet away, her pink tail flicking out of the water every so often. Dan crept closer, trying to hear their conversation. 

"I don't know about this Annabelle. I can't swim very well." He heard Arin say. Annabelle grinned at him. 

"Just trust me. I'll be right here. I'll teach you to swim better." She said sweetly, her voice soft and musical. Arin visibly relaxed and he stepped closer. Fear welled up in Dan's body, shooting from his core to the rest of him. Arin got to the drop off, and Annabelle wrapped her arms around him. She guided him out to the middle of the lake. Dan snuck closer. He really didn't like where this was going. "There you go! You're getting it!" Annabelle released Arin and he started to swim on his own. He laughed excitedly. Annabelle ducked under the water and Arin got scared. 

"Where'd you go?" He asked, his voice shaking. Dan watched on as suddenly, Arin was yanked under the water. Dan sprang into action. He stripped off his clothes and dove into the water, shifting once he was under. He was in full, angry Siren mode. His tail was deep red, his fins and scales matching and his eyes. His fins were flared out and his teeth were elongated and sharper than normal. His pupils were slits. He shot towards the middle of the lake, where he saw flashes of pink. He reached the other Siren. Her teeth were sank into Arin's arm, who was floating unconscious. Dan barreled into her, grabbing her by the shoulders and ripping her off his boyfriend. She whirled around and hissed at him. She flailed one hand out and clawed at Dan's face. He ignored the pain flaring up from his cheek. He grabbed her and bit into her arm. The two Sirens continued to struggle, and neither noticed that Arin had come too and was panicking. He tried to get air in but lake water filled his lungs instead. He desperately tried to swim upwards, but found himself too weak. He tried to cry out to the fighting Siren's, but he just got more water into his lungs. 

Annabelle swam off, realizing she was losing this fight. Dan whirled around to see Arin struggle for breath for a moment before slipping unconscious again. Dan gasped and rushed to him. He hauled Arin to the surface and towards the edge of the lake. He dragged him onto the shore. 

"Arin baby wake up, please god wake up!" Dan begged, shaking Arin lightly. Arin didn't stir. Dan started chest compressions, having taken a CPR class a few years ago. Dan held Arin's nose closed and opened his mouth, puffing air into it. He started chest compressions again. Finally, FINALLY, Arin coughed and sat up. dan jumped backwards as Arin started retching up water. Dan threw his arms around Arin. "Oh thank god you're ok!" Dan exclaimed. Arin was panting hard and still coughing. 

"What the fuck happened Dan?" Arin asked when he could finally breath again. His voice was ragged from the damage to his throat. 

"I caught Annabelle dragging you under the water, trying to kill you. I'm sorry." Dan explained carefully. He was scared Arin would lash at out at him again. Arin turned to him wide eyed. 

"You saved my life. Holy shit." Arin hugged Dan back tightly, burying his face in his neck. He was shaking and before he even realized it there were tears spilling from his eyes. Dan rubbed circles in Arin's back like Arin had done to him so many times. 

"Come on, let's go to your dorm. We'll get you some dry clothes and a towel." Dan realized they were close enough to where he abandoned his own clothes that he could shimmy over and grab them. He shifted back and pulled on his clothes quickly. He helped an unsteady Arin back into his feet. Arin was leaning heavily against Dan, shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Blood was pouring down his arm from the bite Annabelle had given him. 

Slowly but surely, they reached Arin's dorm. Dan set him down gently on his bed. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a towel. He dried Arin off and then wrapped his hair up in the towel. He pulled the wet trunks off Arin and pulled a pair of sweatpants onto him. He laid Arin down, and then crawled into bed next to him. Arin had finally stopped shivering. He leaned his head onto Dan's chest and held him tightly around the waist. 

Arin slipped into a fitful sleep, but Dan couldn't sleep. He just watched his boyfriend sleep, so thankful he had gotten to him when he did.


	11. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin tries to deal with the trauma of a near-death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arin's got a long road ahead of him so strap in!

Dan sat awake still, with Arin sleeping on his chest. Arin was clinging desperately to Dan, as if fear still gripped him in his sleep. Dan brushed some stray hairs out of his boyfriends eyes. Tears welled up as he thought of how close he had come to losing him. He brushed his other hand over the bandage wrapping Arin's right forearm, covering where the Siren had bit him. Dan was feeling guilty. He should have worked harder to protect Arin from the other siren. Against him, Arin stirred. His brows furrowed together and his lips parted. His head shook from side to side as a whimper escaped his lips. 

"No... please... no..." Arin breathed between whimpers. Dan shook his shoulder gently. His eyes shot open. 

"Ar it's ok, it's me. You're safe, I'm here." Dan held his boyfriend tightly against him. Arin slowly relaxed as he processed where he was. 

"Oh god I thought I was... I thought I was with Annabelle again. I can't believe she tried to kill me." Arin's voice was hoarse with sleep and from coughing up all the water. 

"I know babe. It's ok, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Dan kissed the top of Arin's head. 

"You'd never do that to me, would you?" Arin asked, so quietly Dan almost missed it. 

"No. I would never. For one, I don't eat people. I love you Arin Hanson. I could never hurt you. You're the light of my life." Dan held Arin tightly and spoke softly, trying to comfort the Tiger in his arms. "Oh shit. We need to tell everyone else what happened. They need to know to stay away from her. Do you feel up to walking to Barry's?" Dan asked gently. Arin hesitated. "You're gonna need to tell them Ar. No one believes me." Dan added quietly. Arin sat up and looked at him. 

"You knew all along. You tried to tell us. Oh my god Danny I'm so sorry I didn't listen, I should have. Ok, let's go to Barry's. Just don't leave me, ok?" Arin looked so scared and timid. Dan kissed his forehead and just nodded. The two boys stood up. Arin was still leaning heavily on Dan. Dan just let him, whispering words of comfort as they walked. They finally reached Barry's dorm and entered the room. Dan helped Arin over to the desk chair and he sat gingerly down. Dan stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder. Ross and Holly were sitting on Ross's bed and Suzy and Barry were curled together on Barry's bed. 

"Guys? What's going on? Arin what happened to your arm? Where's Annabelle?" Holly asked. Arin's eyes widened at the mention of Annabelle and Dan squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Annabelle is no longer allowed here." Arin stated sharply. His ears were pinned back. 

"What? She's so nice!" Barry protested. Arin clenched his hands into fists. 

"She just tried to kill me. I was about to die, if Dan hadn't gotten there when he did." Arin explained. He unwrapped his arm and held it up for the group to see, the angry bite still bleeding a little. Suzy gasped. She practically jumped off Barry's bed and rushed over to Arin. She began fretting over him, checking every inch of him for any other injuries. Not seeing anything else external, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. 

"Oh my god Arin. If I ever see her again I'm gonna kill her." Suzy hissed. She carded her fingers through Arin's hair, still hugging him tightly. 

"I'm ok Suzy. Thanks to Dan anyway," Arin smiled up at his boyfriend, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dan knew he was still shaken up from the whole ordeal. Suzy released Arin and slithered over to Dan, and wrapped her arms around his middle. 

"Thank you for saving my best friend Danny." She said quietly. Dan blushed blue and nodded. He hugged her back. 

"I'd do anything for Arin. Next time guys though, if I say someone's a siren please listen to me." Dan laughed but it was forced. Suzy pulled back and looked at him wide eyed.

"Why couldn't we see it? How did we not know?" Barry asked the question they were all thinking. 

"Part of the hypnotism. It makes you forget what was happening when you were under. So all you remembered was seeing her as a mermaid. You had no way of knowing she was controlling you all. I don't think she'll be messing with you guys anymore though. I think I scared her off." Dan touched the scratch marks running down his cheek as he remembered the fight. He had never fought anyone before, but for Arin he would do it again a thousand times. Suzy seemed to notice the scratches for the first time. 

"Dan did you... fight her?" Suzy asked in shock. Dan nodded. 

"She clawed me but I bit her pretty hard. We landed a couple hits on each other before she ran off. That's when I realized Arin was drowning." Dan responded. He shuddered as he thought of what almost happened. He felt Arin lace their fingers together. He turned to look at him. "I almost lost you. I almost..." tears escaped his eyes as it really hit him how close to losing Arin he had come. Arin squeezed his hand. 

"But you didn't. You saved my life. I would be dead without you. Thank you. You're a hero Dan." Arin smiled at him and it looked far more genuine this time. Dan gave a half hearted smile back. 

"Wait, start from the beginning. What exactly happened?" Holly looked between the siren and the tiger. 

"Dan and I got into a fight. I accused him of lying about Annabelle just because he was jealous. Afterwards, I was upset. We went to class but Annabelle suggested we go for a swim in the lake instead, to relax. I told her I couldn't swim very well so she offered to teach me. She took me out into the middle of the lake and before I knew what was happening she dragged me under. I saw her.. teeth and her slitted eyes and I realized Dan had been right all along. But it was too late. I passed out for some reason. When I came to, Dan was there. He had dragged her off of me and he was fighting her. I tried to swim away but I was drowning. Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the lakes edge with Dan next to me." Arin stared wide eyed at nothing in particular as he spoke, reliving the incident filling him with fear. 

"You passed out the first time because she sang to you. Some sirens prefer to knock their prey out before they eat them." Dan explained. The group was quiet. They seemed to be processing what they had just learned. Suddenly, Barry Holly and Ross stood up. They swarmed Arin and Dan, pulling them into a group hug. 

"I'm so glad you both are ok. Especially you Arin." Holly said as they stepped back again. "You should go to the medical bay and get checked out." Arin shook his head. 

"I'm fine now. I really just want to stop thinking about this whole day." Arin said dismissively. Holly nodded in understanding. Dan glanced at his phone to check them time. 

"Oh shoot, it's curfew. Come on baby, let's get you back to your dorm." Dan helped Arin stand. He didn't need to help him anymore, but Dan was afraid to let go of him. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Dan walked Arin to their room, their roles suddenly reversed. But when they reached Arin's dorm, he didn't let go of Dan. 

"Stay with me tonight. Please? Vernon won't mind. I need you." Arin begged. He looked at Dan with wide brown eyes, darkness haloing his gaze. Dan sighed. 

"Ok, I'll stay. I'm here for you." Arin smiled when he heard Dan's response. They entered into Arin's dorm. Vernon was already asleep. They quietly stripped to their boxers and climbed into Arin's bed. Dan rewrapped Arin's wounded arm. Arin laid his head against Dan's chest, and Dan wrapped his arms around the younger boy. The couple fell asleep. 

\---

Arin was... floating. He was surrounded by dark water. There was nothing he could see. He tried to call out, but water filled his lungs. A flash of pink. Arin whirled around, the water swirling around him. 

"Aarrrinn~" he heard Annabelle call his name from deep within the void surrounding him. Panic seized his chest. His heart picked up. He opened his mouth and water rushed in again, burning his throat. He desperately tried to swim upwards but something was pulling him down. He looked down and saw a hand wrapped around his ankle. He kicked and fought but he was dragged farther and farther...

"Arin~" a different voice called from the void. Arin panicked harder. 

"Arin!" The same voice called. Arin opened his mouth to scream but his voice was lost to water. 

"ARIN!!" Arin's eyes flew open. He was in his bed. Dan was over him, his warm brown eyes littered with worry. 

"Dan?" Arin asked, still unsure of what was reality and what was a dream. He realized it was morning. Dan reached down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Arin's ear. 

"Yeah, it's me baby. I'm here. You're ok." Dan crooned. He kissed Arin on the forehead. Arin sat up and wrapped his arms around Dan's middle. Dan made a noise of surprise but hugged his boyfriend back anyway. "Another nightmare?" He asked gently. Arin nodded without lifting his face from Dan's shoulder. Dan just held him for as long as he needed. 

"What day is it? Do we have class?" Arin asked after a long time. 

"It's Saturday. We can stay here as long as you want baby." Dan answered, planting a kiss on the top of Arin's head. He started to sing softly, just enough for Arin to relax and fall back asleep. 

\---

They didn't leave Arin's dorm that day, or the next. In fact, Arin didn't leave his dorm for the next week. Every attempt was met with a panic attack. Dan only left long enough to attend his own classes, but was back with Arin every free moment. Dan was starting to worry. 

"Ar you can't stay in your dorm forever." Dan said finally, as they enjoyed a lazy Sunday together. 

"Sure I can. I have food, a bathroom and you. Suzy brings me my work from class. I'll just stay here for the rest of my time at this school." Arin retorted. Dan sighed a little. This was not good. 

"Arin it's not good for you to be so isolated. Trust me. I spent my whole life isolated. It fucks you up. You should talk to Brian, he can help." Arin shook his head firmly. 

"I'm totally fine. I just don't feel like leaving." Arin laid on his bed with his back to Dan, signaling he was done talking about it. 

"I'll be right back Arin. I have to go do something." Dan kissed Arin on the cheek and left the room. Arin needed help badly, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Dan made his way out of the dorm hall and across the quad, back to the main building. He arrived at Brian's office and knocked twice. He entered as soon as he heard the response. 

"Hello Daniel, how have you been?" Brian asked warmly, smiling at the young Siren. 

"Hey Bri. I've been ok. But... something happened. To Arin. And now he is too scared to leave his room. He hasn't left in a week." Dan explained, voice full of worry. Brian was listening intently. 

"Ok, well lead me to his dorm. If he won't come to me, I'll go to him. This sounds serious." Brian stood and gestured for Dan to lead the way. They walked across campus back to Arin's room in silence. Dans mind was too fogged with concern for his boyfriend to make idle small talk. Brian didn't push, he was good like that. 

"Arin? Brian's here." Dan called as he opened the door to Arin's dorm. He gasped as he looked around the room. 

Arin was gone.


	12. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin starts meeting with Brian.

"Arin?" Dan called, searching desperately through the empty dorm. He checked the kitchen and the bathroom. No Arin. 

"I thought you said he hasn't left the room in a week." Brian questioned. Dan raced back into the Hall, pulling the door shut behind them. 

"He hasn't! Every time he's tried he's panicked!" 

"Danny, what exactly happened to Arin?" Dan just shook his head at Brian's question. 

"He needs to tell you. Arin! Arin?! Where are you?" Dan rushed down the hall calling for the younger boy, Brian close on his heels. He pushed his way into the stair well. He paused when he heard a sniffling sound. "Arin? Is that you?" Dan peeked his head around the stairs. 

There was Arin, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his face. His breath was labored, his hands in his hair. He was curled up on the floor underneath the stairs to the next floor. He looked up at Dan with a wild and panicked look. He looked like a wild animal, ready to bolt at any sign of danger. Dan kneeled slowly in front of him, but Arin recoiled. He shut his eyes tight. "Arin, it's ok. It's me. You're safe now." Dan spoke low and soft. Arin whimpered a little, but he opened his eyes slowly. Recognition flashed in his eyes. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. 

"She... she was outside the door. I heard her calling for me. You weren't there. I got scared and I just ran but I couldn't find you and I panicked even more." Arin muttered into Dan's collarbone. Dan held him close. 

"You're ok. She's not here. Brian is though. Let's go back to your room and we can all chat ok?" Dan waited patiently for Arin's response. Finally Arin nodded against him. Dan pulled them both up. He cast a wary glance at Brian, who smiled gently at him. They slowly made their way back to Arin's dorm. Dan and Arin sat on the edge of Arin's bed, while Brian grabbed the computer chair and moved it so he could sit in front of the two boys. 

"What happened Arin? Dan said you haven't left your room in a week." Brain asked gently. Arin sucked in a breath. Dan squeezed his knee comfortingly, and Arin relaxed a little. He relayed the entire story, from meeting Annabelle to how he ended up mid-panic attack under the stairs of the dorm building. "Arin this is very serious. I'm going to get her expelled. But let's deal with you first. What are you feeling?" 

"Scared, mostly. Like she's gonna come back and finish what she started at any moment. Every time I close my eyes I see her." Arin answered truthfully after a moment. Brian nodded, showing he was listening. "It's worse when Dan isn't here. He makes me feel safer. I guess cause he saved me." 

"She can't hurt you anymore Arin. This isn't gonna be easy, but we can work past this. It's gonna take time and work, but you will heal. I promise. I want you to start meeting with me so we can work through this. Dan can come if you want. But you're gonna have to leave your dorm to come to my office. I won't ask anymore of you than that for now. But it's important you start leaving." Brian explained. Arin nodded. 

"Yeah ok, I think I can do that." Arin mustered up a small smile. He seemed to have calmed down from his earlier panic, at least for now. Brian patted Arin on the shoulder before standing up. "Step outside with me for a second danny?" Brian requested. 

"Yeah ok, I'll be just outside Arin. I'll be right back." Dan kissed Arin before standing up and trailing Brian into the hallway. "What's up bri?" Dan asked, pulling the door shut behind him. 

"I just wanted to check in with you. I know this must be hard. Arin is going to be depending on you a lot, especially if you're the only one who makes him feel safe. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am. I love Arin. I'll be here every step of the way." Dan smiled at Brian. Brian leaned foreword and pulled Dan into a hug. He was surprised, but returned the hug nonetheless. 

"I'm so proud of you Danny. You've come a long way since last year. Never stop improving." Brain released the young siren, turned on his heel and left. Dan stood a little stunned before shaking himself back and going back into Arin's room. Thankfully, this time Arin was still there. He had laid onto his bed and curled up, but he wasn't sleeping. Dan laid on the bed behind him, and snaked his arm around Arin's middle. Arin relaxed ever so slightly against his touch. Using his free hand, Dan carded his hand through Arin's hair, and scratched at the furry ears perched on the top of his head. For the first time since the incident, Arin started purring, low and deep in his chest. Dan felt it reverberating in his own bones, and felt at peace. Things felt normal, if only for a moment. Dan knew Arin's recovery was going to take a long time, but he was more than ready to be here every step of the way. 

"Hey dan?" Arin's quiet voice broke through Dan's thoughts.

"Yeah baby? What's up?"

"Will you... sing to me?" 

Dan hesitated. "Arin I'm not... sure. I can't sing and not use my powers, I haven't practiced enough. And I don't wanna use my powers on you. Especially not after..." Dan trailed off, it didn't need to be said. 

"I trust you Dan. I think I need a little siren magic to help me sleep. Maybe it will help me not have any nightmares." Arin spoke softly, as if any louder would summon the things from his nightmares. Dan sighed. 

"Ok Arin. I'll try. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I woke up, on a wave that crashes. When will the tide return? And if you leave, with only ashes, can't rebuild what has been burned. And down the road, with all the seeds grown, and benefit of view. We throw away, the things we want most, depending on our mood." As Dan sang, he felt Arin start to relax. Glancing at his hands, he saw his scales had turned to a light purple. That was new. "I don't know where you are, I don't know where I'm going. But I can't be that far, from where your heart is flowing. Just like fireflies, briefly held meant to be let go. Somewhere in the night, the words you spoke will always light an echo in my mind. A last goodbye, one breath within our ever shifting lives. Spare your cries, there will be no reply." Dan continued to sing until Arin's breathing had deepened and evened out, signaling his descent into sleep. Dan was happy he could help the tiger sleep, but he felt guilty for using his powers. He thought about the fact that Arin had called it magic. That made it sound so much better, like maybe it could be used for good. For the first time in his life, Dan felt determined to hone his skills so he could sing without fear of hypnotizing anyone. Singing made him feel happy and whole, like it was what he was meant to be doing, his calling. 

With that thought in his mind, Dan also fell asleep.

\---

Dan woke up in Arin's bed alone. He heard the shower running, and seeing vernon's sleeping form on the bed across from him led him to figure out it was Arin showering. Dan lay awake, listening to the various sounds of the morning. Birds chirping outside the window, vernon's soft snoring from the other side of the room. Vernon still kept his distance from Dan, although he was growing friendlier now that Dan was spending every night in the dorm. It was a nice change for Dan, having lived alone his entire life. Vernon was understanding that Arin needed him, and allowed him to stay without much fuss. Vernon had been angry at first, when Arin first explained what had happened. It seemed to further his distrust in Sirens. Dan couldn't really blame him, there wasn't a day that went by that he wished he was just a regular merperson instead of a Siren. 

The water stopped and Dan turned his attention towards the door. Arin stepped out in his grey harem pants and a sailor moon shirt, his hair wrapped in a towel. 

"Morning babe!" Arin said, sounding more chipper than he had in a while. He was starting to look more like himself again. 

"Good morning. Are you ready to go meet with Brian?" Dan asked cautiously. Arin's smile faltered a little but he brightened again. 

"Totally. Let me just finish my hair." Dan got dressed while Arin puttered about the room, dropping his towel and pulling his still wet hair into a pony tail. 

They left the dorm, and Arin hesitated a little. He linked his hand with Dan's and took a deep breath. They continued on. For the first time in a week, Arin was able to leave the dorm without panicking. They made it to Brian's office without incident. Dan smiled proudly at his boyfriend. 

They had a long road ahead, but Arin was gonna be just fine. 

Dan was sure of it.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin recovers from his trauma and they spend their final year all together at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The very last chapter of this fic. HOWEVER there will be a sequel! Probably gonna post the first chapter today or tomorrow. Thank you for everyone who has read this! I hope you read the sequel!

The rest of the school year was fairly normal. Arin slowly recovered. After a few weeks of sessions with Brian, he was able to return to class and leave his dorm again. He still had bad nights, sometimes Dan would have to go to his dorm in the middle of the night and sing him to sleep. Annabelle had been expelled shortly after Brian had learned what she had done. Most Mythics don't get expelled, but the Sirens had stricter rules. Dan continued to practice singing until he could do a without hypnotizing anyone. He and Brian batted around the idea of starting a comedy band once Dan went off to college and was no longer a student of Brian's. 

Dan and Barry, being Jewish, had stayed at the school for Christmas break and ended up closer than ever. Dan was forever grateful for the wisdom and kindness the griffin had shown him from the start. Barry may have been the quietest of the group, but he was easily one of the funniest, dropping one liners that had everyone in stitches. 

Dan and Arin had celebrated their one year anniversary with a trip to the beach and then dinner at the little cafe they had eaten at the first time they went into town together. A Siren was working the counter when they arrived, and Arin was a little nervous. He still hadn't interacted with any Sirens besides Dan after that fateful day. However, she was sweet and kind, and his nerves quickly disappeared. When she learned it was their anniversary, she had given them cupcakes on the house, and wished them many happy years together. 

"She was so nice!" Arin said excitedly as they left the cafe. The sun was just sinking over the ocean, leaving the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. The whole town was covered in a warm orange glow, making it all feel very magical. Dan laughed at his boyfriends excitement. 

"See? Not all Sirens are bad. You just have to be careful." Dan squeezed Arin's hand. Arin nodded thoughtfully. 

"Maybe one day the world will see that. I know centuries of Sirens eating people has given them a bad name but I mean come on. They can't all be evil. It's statistically impossible!" Arin threw his free hand up as if that would prove his point. Dan just laughed and kissed Arin, slow and deep, full of affection. 

"I love you baby girl. I hope you know that." Dan said as they pulled apart. Arin blushed at the nickname. 

"I love you too Danny." 

\---

January rolled around, and with it, Arin's 17th birthday. The gang ditched class that day, not that any of the teachers ever seemed to care. The mythics could get away with a lot as they all kept up pretty good grades and never got into trouble. They spent the day playing video games and stuffing themselves with junk food they picked up in town the day before. Later in the day, Suzy and Holly produced a birthday cake. They all sang to Arin and ate. 

Later that night, Dan and Arin were walking back to Arin's dorm. Dan hadn't needed to be walked to his dorm anymore, he was no longer being attacked all the time. With his confidence up and no longer being alone all the time, he had stood up to his bullies once and for all and they had given up on torturing him. 

"Can you believe how different our lives were this same time last year?" Arin asked, as if he could read Dan's mind. He was looking up at the blanket of stars above them as he spoke, his breath puffing out white clouds with each word. It was a strangely clear night for being early January. Dan smiled affectionately at the tiger. 

"Things sure change fast. Remind me to thank holly sometime. If she hadn't been so determined to get to know me, I never would have known any of you. We wouldn't have fallen in love." Dan said breathlessly. His eyes welled up with unshed tears as he thought about how different things were and how happy he was now. Happiness was never something he thought was attainable. He had been so sure he would live in isolation until he died, never knowing love or friendship. His life was entirely upside down, all because a little brown bird was determined to befriend him, one way or another. It really spoke to her character. She easily could have given up on him, and left him to her own devices. But she stuck with him, and changed his life while doing so. She definitely needed a thank you. 

"You ok babe?" Arin asked, squeezing Dan's hand when he noticed how quiet Dan had gone. Before responding, Dan pulled Arin into a hug. "Dan?" Arin asked tentatively. 

"I'm just so grateful to know you Ar. You saved me from myself. I'm not even sure I would have lived to make it to college had I continued to spend all my time alone." Arin hugged him tighter when he heard that. 

"You don't feel that way anymore, right?" Arin asked as he stepped back. Dan quickly shook his head. 

"Not since we met baby bear." They had reached Arin's dorm. They kissed goodnight, and Dan headed off to his own dorm to crash. 

\---

March came up fast, and it was time for Dan's birthday. He was 18 now. They spent the day at the beach, so Dan could swim in the ocean to his heart's delight. Suzy fashioned him a crown made of seaweed and holly fretted over him all day. Suzy and Dan were sitting at the waters edge, watching Arin and Ross chase each other around the beach, trying to put sand down each other's shorts. Ross kept popping in and out of pixie form whenever Arin got close and out of frustration Arin had transformed completely. Holly and Barry were searching for sea shells. 

"You make him really happy you know." Suzy said, smiling at the scene before them. Arin had finally pinned Ross onto the sand and was tickling him. 

"He makes me really happy too. You're all incredible, and I'm so thankful for all of you."

"I'm thankful for you too Dan. You were the piece we didn't know the group was missing. You keep Arin balanced, which no one has ever been able to do before." Suzy said with a laugh. Dan bumped his shoulder against Suzy's and draped his arm across her shoulder. No one in the group had any problem with platonic affection. They all believed in showing their appreciation to their friends. The group stayed on the beach until the sun started to sink low into the horizon. 

\---

Graduation day came with no warning. The group met Dan's family, and watched him walk across the stage. They held a graduation party in Barry and Ross's dorm, which went late into the night. 

The next day was filled with tearful goodbyes. Everyone was returning home to see their families for the summer. 

"I'll still be living on campus! The Sirens only have the one Dorm building." Dan laughed as Arin refused to let go of him. 

"I know but you won't be here for lunch and you'll be busy with college work and you'll have less time for us and what if we drift? I don't want us to drift!" Arin exclaimed. He pulled away from Dan to wipe his eyes. Dan tucked a piece of hair behind Arin's furry ear. 

"We're not gonna drift. I promise. Everything will remain." Dan kissed Arin hard. Arin curled his fingers in Dan's collar, trying desperately to hold onto him. Dan kissed his forehead and then his cheek after they parted. He hugged the rest of the group goodbye, and they all went their separate ways to begin their individual journeys home. 

Little did they know, nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
